A Bats Journey
by The Insanity Box
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Tags may change has the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

The world of Remnant is a good place for everyone unless you are a faunus that is. Everyday faunus are beaten for no reason and are suffering from discrimination and I can't stand it that is why I hate humans, no human would willingly stand up for a faunus. That is why I decided to join the White Fang so I can get revenge on all the humans who hate people because they are a faunus I met a man who said he saw potential in me. His name was Adam Taurus I asked if he would train me and he agreed but he said someone else would also teach me. When I met my other teach I hated her instantly, why was a human helping the White Fang? When I asked why I had to train with the strange women named Neo, Master Taurus said that I have to hide my hatred to humans so I can blend in with crowds. Tomorrow I am going to draw a weapon blueprint and then I will finish my training. I will become stronger or my name is not Chad Wayne. Well until next time journal bye.

Chad reread his journal entry from when he first arrived years ago and it made him remember when he couldn't stand Neo. He then looked at the clock in his room " Well it's only 8:30 I can probably play some COD before bed". Here we see our main character Chad an average 16 year old with bat ears on his head. He has dark grey curly hair that went to his neck and brown eyes. he is wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a dark blue tanktop. The room he was in was very spacious and had a desk with a computer, a large tv with an Xbox one hooked up to it. the bed was a king size bed with a green bed sheet and dark blue covers. Chad sat in the center of the bed and began to play Call of Duty Advanced Warfare where he joined a game of free for all. He then proceeded to kill everyone he found using a NA-45 sniper rifle with a silencer and an MP11 with extended mags. After a few hours and a few games he decided to go to sleep and be well rested for tomorrow.

 **The next day**

 ***Beep beep***

 **"** Ugh great time to get up" said Chad who grabbed a near by hammer and proceeded to smash the bane of his life the dreaded alarm clock. Once he was done he sat at his desk with paper and a pencil and began to think of possible weapons for him to make. After twenty minutes of thinking he though of the matches he played last night and then it hit him. He began to draw concepts for his weapon and finally after an hour he finished his design. " Perfect now I just need to see if we have the right materials to make it. With that said he left his room and went to find either Neo or Adam in hopes of getting the materials.

Chad finally saw Adam talking to a subordinate and approached them quietly. Once the subordinate left Adam turned to see Chad approaching and noticed the paper in his hand. "Hello Chad what is it and what do you have in your hands"? "It's my blueprint for my weapons I was hoping that you can tell me if we had the parts to build it". " I will see and get back to you, also why are you in your pajamas"? Chad looked down and saw he did not change clothes. He decided to try and be funny "because even in my pajamas I am still awesome". Adam gave him a look of 'are you for real', even with the mask Chad could feel it. "Ok I just forgot to change into my other clothes" Chad admitted. Adam looked at Chad and said well you might want to get dressed so we can finish you training by the end of the day you will be ready to make your weapon. "Ok I will be back in a few minutes, I can't wait for my first mission" with that said Chad left with a smile on his face. Adam then heard footsteps approach him and turned to see Neo standing their with a smirk on her face. "What is it Neo or are you here to tell me something important or are you just going to stand their smirking like an idiot". "Chad has improved remarkably since we found him would you not agree?" said Neo. "Yes he has and he will be ready to begin his first mission" said Adam. "He is like the son I always wanted I feel like his mother and I guess you are his father then" said Neo with a grin. Adam was frozen in shock but recovered quickly " If we are his parents then when can I visit you at night for some fun" said Adam with a grin. Neo blushed and looked at the floor and said " How about when Chad is on his first mission". Before Adam could say anything Chad showed up in his combat gear which consisted of long grey pants, a dark blue t-shirt, black shoes with blue soles and a black jacket. On the back of his jacket you could see a bat in front of Remnants moon. "Hey what's up momma Neo what are you doing here" asked Chad. "Nothing much I was just looking for you" with that said Neo hugged Chad "I am so proud of you". " Wait did you just call Neo mom" questioned Adam? "Like I said he is the son I never had" stated Neo. " Well time to finish your training Chad, papa Adam has to gather the materials for your weapons" said Neo. "Alright I am pumped for my first mission and my weapon lets go" stated Chad. With that said Chad ran to the training room, once he was gone Adam managed to pull himself together from being called papa and decided to go get the materials for Chad's weapon.

 **a few hours later**

"Ok that is all that I can teach you now lets check on Adam" said Neo. Chad was tired but instantly jumped up at the thought of getting his weapon and seeing the man he saw as his father. Unfortunately his legs could not support him so he fell face first onto the ground. Neo started laughing and helped Chad stand and began walking to the infirmary to get some pain killers. "I don't need pain killers I just need to get my weapon, rest for an hour or two, and then to get my mission" said Chad. Neo knew how stubborn Chad can be so she let him go and walked to the forgery to find Adam. Once they got their they instantly saw Adam looking over something when he heard footsteps approaching he turned and saw Chad and Neo approaching him. "Just in time your weapon was ousted finished your weapon Chad" said Adam. Chad walked u to the table and saw his weapon a sniper rifle, he picked it up and started to examine it. Chad decided to test out what else he could do and began walking to the firing range and shot a few rounds into the dummy. He then decide to test out his weapons other ammunition and began to load some red dust rounds into his weapon and was happy to see the dummy was reduced to nothing but charred ashes. "Awesome it works thank you papa" after Chad called Adam papa he began to smile at the thought of having a family. "Your welcome my son" said Adam which made both Neo and Chad smile and pull him into a hug. "Ok for your first mission we will have you gather information on some of Beacons students here is the list" with that Chad began to read the list of people. "Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Diachi any ideas of who may know something about them" questioned Chad? "We believe we may know someone his name is Junior and he runs a club" said Adam. "Alright tomorrow night I will go get some answers, but first some sleep good night mom an dad" with that said Chad, Neo and Adam all of them went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***Beep beep***

"Huh it's morning already, better get ready for some practice before my mission" said Chad tiredly. Chad sat up and stretched his arms out trying his hardest to wake up so he could get ready. "Man I can't wait for my mission to begin I wonder how tough this mission is going to be?" Chad said to himself has he walked to the dining hall. When he got their he got in line and grabbed some eggs, some bacon, a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice. Once he got his breakfast he looked around and saw Adam and Neo talking about random topics and decided to sit with them. "Hey mom and dad what are you talking about?" questioned Chad. "Oh nothing much so are you ready for your first mission?" asked Neo. "You bet but before I go I am going to go to the shooting range to test some dust bullets" said Chad. "You know you may not need your weapon for this assignment right?" questioned Adam. "I know but I am not going to leave Lunar here" stated Chad who was hugging his sniper rifle. "You named you weapon Lunar why?" questioned Adam. "Because when she gets to work my target will be in a permanently sleep" said Chad with a grin. "That does not make any sense, with that logic why not name it lullaby?" questioned Neo. "Ok I just like the name Lunar it sounds nice in my opinion" Chad said with a smile. Neo and Adam just gave Chad the look of 'are you serious' adjusted sighed. "Anyway I am going to go get some dust and make some dust rounds for Lunar" said Chad as he got up and left.

As Chad began walking to the area where they kept the dust he started thinking of what kind of dust he would use. "Maybe I should get blue dust or maybe red" Chad said to himself lost in thought. Chad then bumped into something or to be precise someone knocking them down. "Huh" said Chad before he looked to see Emerald on the ground with Mercury laughing. "Oh Emerald, Mercury what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cinder at Beacon?" asked Chad. "No their was no classes today so we decided to check out how everything was going" stated Mercury. "Plus Cinder ordered us to talk to Adam about how the plan is coming" added Emerald. "Oh ok dad was in the mess hall last I saw him, he was talking to mama" said Chad as the duo looked confused. "Did you just say"-"mom and dad" said Emerald and Mercury both wondering what they missed. "Oh well you see Neo became my mom and Adam is like my father so I call them as such" said Chad. "Really cool, oh I heard you got your first mission good luck" said Mercury. "Thanks well you two better go find them before Cinder gets mad" said Chad trying to get them back on track. "Yeah see you later" "Yeah bye" said Emerald and Mercury as they walked to find Adam and Neo to get some answers. "Ok time to see what kind of bullets I can make" said Chad to himself.

 ***a few minutes later***

"Finally made it now how much dust should I get?" Chad asked himself. Chad looked around the room and saw some funnels on a table. "Hmm" said Chad as he picked up one of the funnels, he then decided to ask one of the others about them. "Hey what is with the funnels over here?" asked Chad. "Oh well we are running test and trying to mix dust but it explodes before it mixes" answered the white fang member. "Really would it be all right if I got some dust, I want to try making dust rounds" Chad asked hopefully. "Sure we don't need the dust anymore so go nuts" said the white fang member nonchalantly. "Thanks I will get a case of each dust and take two of these funnels" Chad said excited at the though of mixing dust. "Here just try not to kill yourself with it" the white fang member warned before giving Chad everything he asked for. "I'll be fine" said Chad has he walked to the shooting range. When Chad got there he tried to pour two dust into one vial making a small explosion as he shook it. "Ow ok I need to think of a different way to try and mix these" Chad though to himself has he began to think. Then an idea popped into his head, he quickly went and found a ball made yo perfectly seal. "Why we even have this I do not know but it maybe able to help" Chad thought. He then opened the ball and poured red and yellow dust in it. Once he poured both vials in he resealed it and shook it up and proceeded to pour a little into one bullet. When he finished making the bullet he loaded it up and shot a dummy which exploded upon impact leaving nothing left. Chad was glad he got it to work and then he remembered purple dust increases power for a short time and he began to grin with a dangerous idea.

 ***With Adam and Neo***

"Well I finished talking to Emerald and Mercury about how the plan is coming along" said Adam. "Good I can't stand those two they are so annoying" Neo said. "So what is our schedule today anyway or are we free?" asked Adam. "Well all we have to do is make sure everything is running smoothly so I guess we are free" Neo replied. All of a sudden the ground shook causing both Neo and Adam to nearly fall, when it stopped they went to check on what happened. "What happened we have never had an earthquake here so what was that?" Adam asked with anger in his voice. "Sir it came from the shooting range we will check it out right away" replied a grunt. "I will go to Chad should be there and I want to make sure he is ok" Neo said. All of a sudden everyone heard laughing when they looked they saw Chad covered in soot with a big grin on his face. "Chad are you ok you look like you were in an explosion?" Neo asked worriedly. "I was and I made some special dust rounds although one bullet destroyed the shooting range" Chad said happily. "How could one bullet destroy the shooting range?" asked a confused Adam. "I managed to mix red and yellow dust and destroy a dummy. Then I thought purple dust boost power so I added an entire vial of purple dust and boom" explained Chad. "Are you insane why did you use an entire vial of purple dust?" asked Adam. "It was a test don't worry though I turned that batch into these bullets incase I am in extreme danger I also have three other types of dust mixtures" Chad said hoping he would not be punished. "Well we should punish you but your experiment could make us more weapons that will destroy our enemies with ease so you are not in trouble." Adam said while Chad began to smile. All of a sudden the guy from the dust storage area walked up and asked "How the hell did you mix the dust without causing an explosion?". "Simple I just used this ball that has an air tight seal poured the dust in, resealed it and shook it up and bam the dust was mixed" Chad explained. All of a sudden Chad's watch went off "Well I have to go get the information wish me luck" he said as he ran.

 ***An hour and a half later***

"Well this is the club I better get my information or this Junior guy is going to die" Chad said to himself ready for a challenge. Chad put earplugs in his bat ears so the loud music would not bother his so much. When he got in he looked around and saw tons of people drinking and dancing. He decided to check the bar out when he got there a man in a suit approached him. "Hey are you old enough to be in here" questioned the man. "I am just looking for a guy named Junior have you seen him?" Chad asked hoping to find the guy soon. "I am Junior what do you want kid some change for the bus" the man now identified as Junior mocked. "No no I just want some information on these people" Chad said sliding the list to Junior. "Look I don't give out information for free so what are you going to pay me?" Junior asked. "How about I don't destroy your entire club and you give me the information" Chad stated staring right into Junior's eyes. "You got a lot of ner-" before Junior finished Chad grabbed him and slammed his head into the counter. "You really shouldn't have don that" Junior stated and a bunch of guys in suits and twin girls surrounded him. "Well it looks like this mission won't be boring after all" Chad said with a grin as he reached for his weapon. "So who wants to go first?" Chad asked ready for the fight to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So here's your options 1)Your boss gives me the information I am looking for or option 2) I beat all of you and take the information. So tell me what's you answer?" Chad asked with a grin. A guard ran at him with a cleaver in hand ready to kill him. Chad smiled happy that he was getting to fight, and ready to take down the guy who started charging at him. When the guard reached him he swung down at Chads head in hopes of an easy kill. Chad grabbed the guys arm with his left hand and quickly pulled out Lunar and shot him in the kneecap. The guard fell screaming holding his knee when all of a sudden Chad curb stomped him knocking him out. "So are you done because I want to get home soon to get some sleep" said Chad dryly as he was expecting a challenge. His wish came true as three others charged at him one attacked his left, one on his right and then their was the one in the center. "This is going to be fun" Chad stated as he prepared to kick some ass. Chad backflipped and landed on the counter and grabbing the end of Lunars barrel swung smacking all three guards knocking all three of them out. Chad threw Lunar above the guards and jumped in the center of the crowd. When he landed he did a sweep kick knocking a guard off her feet, grabbing the guard women's feet used her like a bat and threw her into four others. The rest of the guards charged at him. Lunar fell from the air as Chad flipped catching his weapon while shooting three guards sending them flying back. A guard approached him from behind hoping to kill him fast and easy. Unfortunately Chad notice her, he spun around her slamming his elbow in the back of her neck effectively knocking her out. He then flipped behind a guard and kicked him into another one. Ten guards surrounded him and all charged at the same time ready to kill him. Chad smirked as he decided to use his semblance and let out a sonic scream causing the ten guards stop to cover their ears. Chad took this opportunity and punched the guard in front of him, quickly grabbing the guy he threw him into the person on his right. The girl on his left swung a punch at him but missed as he ducked. He then he spun around and uppercutted the women, the other seven tried to jump him but he jumped out of the way. He turned around at the last seven guard and threw a vial of what appeared to be a blue and purple dust. The vial exploded freezing the last of the guards in an icy prison.

"Now that these pricks are finished am I going to get my information?" asked Chad as he loaded another clip into Lunar. "You think just because you beat a bunch of idiots that we're scarred" said Militiades. "We can beat you with easy so just leave or we will get involved" said Melanie. "Well bring it on then you ugly hags" Chad said laughing at his insult. "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT INSULT" both twins shouted in anger. They charged at him in an attempt to kill him for the insult. "Why are you so mad are you two not fifty who underwent a lot of plastic surgery?" asked Chad acting innocently. "WE ARE ONLY 22 YOU ASSHOLE" both twins yelled really wanting to kill him now. Chad started getting and decided to hurry up and get what he came for. He jumped in the air dodging the twins attacks, he aimed and shot Melanie in the shoulder. "Now you will give me all the information or Melanie here will die" Chad said with a serious tone. Before Militiades could say anything Melanie screamed in pain causing her sister to turn around in shock. When she turned around Chad shot her in the back of her leg causing her to fall and scream in pain. "I warned you now you two are going to die, I wanted to do this without casualties but no you had to fight back" Chad ranted. "DIE Bitch" yelled Junior yelled shooting four rockets at Chad pissed that the fact his club was destroyed again. "Junior give him the information he wants or we are going to die" Melanie begged weakly. "What ugh fine here is a chip that has the information on all Beacon students just give them the antidote" Junior said. Chad walked up to Junior and snatched the chip from him and downloaded it to his scroll. "Ok that is everything that I needed so I will be going now" Chad said as he began to head for the exit. "WAIT what about the poison, you promised us an antidote" Militiades asked worried that she was going to die. "Oh that poison was a lie, I used some kind of chemicals to drain you two of your energy it will stop in an hour" Chad said as he bolted for the exit. "YOU DIRTY RAT" both the twins and Junior yelled.

Chad pulled out his scroll and sent the information he got to Adam and messaged that he will be staying at a hotel for the night. "Ok now where is the nearest hotel?" he asked himself not sure where to go. Chad began to walk around to try and find one when he bumped into someone knocking both him and whoever he bumped into on the ground. "Ow sorry I was not paying attentions to where I was going" he apologized. "It's ok me and my friends missed are ride and I was running to find a hotel for us" explained the person who sounded female. When Chad looked up he say a orange haired woman in a black t-shirt with the word book on it, blue jean shorts and a pair of pink sneakers. "My name is Nora what is your name?" asked the woman now known as Nora asked. "My names Chad and I am also looking for a hotel but I am lost" he explained to Nora. "We should look for a hotel together come on" Nora said happily as she dragged Chad without giving him time to answer. All of a sudden Nora stopped as her scroll rung, she dropped Chad on the ground and smiled as she messaged someone. "Good news my friends found a hotel come on lets go" Nora exclaimed as Chad was being pulled along. Chad was starting to get annoyed that this chick he just met was dragging him around like a rag doll. "Nora slow down I am able to walk you just need to put me down" he said hoping she would listen. "But I can get us there way faster so hold on tight" Nora stated as she ran as fast as she can.

 ***15 minutes later***

"This is the place come on Chad" Nora said looking at Chad who looked confused. "Nora you ran 5 miles without stoping, yet you still have energy" Chad stated trying his hardest to understand her. "Yep now let me introduce you to my friends" Nora said has she walked into the hotel. "I fell sorry for her friends they must be insane to even deal with her energy" Chad said to himself as he walked inside. "Over here Chad" Nora called to him, as he turned he saw three others one girl and two boys. He walked up to the group and said "hi I take it you are Nora's friends". "Yeah my names Jaune" said the blonde guy now known as Jaune. Jaune was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and his usual sneaker. "This is Pyrrha" Jaune said pointing to the other girl. Pyrrha was wearing a red tank top black shorts and sandals "Finally this is Ren" Jaune said has he finished introducing everyone. Ten was wearing a green tank top black pants and green and white sneakers. "So your Nora's new friend she messaged us about" Pyrrha said smiling at Chad. "I guess my names Chad I bumped into Nora and once she heard that I was trying to find a hotel she dragged me" Chad exclaimed. "Sorry Nora is always like that. Also why do you have a sniper rifle on your back?" Ren asked. "Oh well you see I am training to get into Beacon next year and this is my weapon Lunar" Chad replied hoping the would by his lie. "Well good luck with your training" said Pyrrha. "Look at his bat ears they are so cool" Nora exclaimed as she began to rub his bat ears. "I am surprised that you guys are ok with me since I am a faunus and all" Chad said. "Hey we don't care if your a faunus or not, you're Nora's friend so you're our friend" Jaune stated "Thanks well lets check in and get some sleep" Ren said as everyone yawned. "Lets all go get breakfast tomorrow" Nora said who for whatever reason had energy still. "Sure but after breakfast I need to get home" Chad said wanting to get back to base as soon as possible. "Ok but first what's your scroll number so I can call you and invite you to hang out with more of our friends?" Nora asked. "Here is my scroll number Nora" said Chad as he and Nora traded numbers. "Now I am going to go to bed goodnight" Chad said before getting his room key and going to the room for sleep. Once he made it to his room he jumped on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Authors note: This was my first time writing a fight scene let me know what was good and what I should work on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ***Beep beep***

Chads' eyes opened at the sound of his scroll beeping like crazy. When he looked at it he saw a message from Neo that read "Hey Chad wanted to wish you good morning and to let you know when you get home we are celebrating your first mission being a success". He smiled and began sending a message back saying that he can't wait to party once he gets back home and he will try to be home soon. He decided since he's up to go see if the others are up and ready for breakfast, he got dressed and went to their room. Before he could knock Nora opens the door and greets him with a smile. "Hey Chad I am glad your awake now that everyone's awake lets get breakfast" Nora said happily as she began to tell him of her latest dream. Chad saw the others looked like they just got out of bed and had a suspicion that Nora was the reason. "So I take it Nora woke you guys up at 5:30 to get ready for breakfast" he guessed with a smile. "No she ordered a bunch of junk food and none of got to sleep because of her sugar rush" replied Ren who didn't look as tired as the others. "Ten tell me how come you are not tired?" questioned Jaune. "When you grow up with her for years you get use to her energy" Ren replied feeling sorry for Jaune and Phyrra. "Ten I am sorry that you had to deal with this for years" said Phyrra who wanted to go back to sleep. "It's ok now lets go get breakfast and hurry back to Beacon" Ren said as he began to head downstairs with Nora and Chad. Jaune and Phyrra both looked at each other and slowly followed the others. "Come on guys I know a great cafe near here and it's near by so lets go" Nora said resisting the urge to drag everyone. "Relax Nora Jaune and Phyrra are slow because they are sleepy" Chad explained. "Ok I have a great idea to get them moving" she explained with an evil grin which scared Chad and Ren. "JAUNE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I AM DESTROYING YOUR ONESIE AND PHYRRA IF YOU DON'T HURRY I WILL TELL YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SECRET CRUSH" Nora yelled as she ran away. All of a sudden Jaune and Phyrra both somehow ran after her leaving a trail of dust behind them shocking Chad. "You guys are strange, so I take it this is common for you and your friends" Chad stated as he and Ren began to follow them. Ren just nodded as both of them ran trying to catch up with the others. After a few minutes of following Jaune and Phyrra they finally made it to the cafe that Nora mentioned. Once they walked in they saw the others sitting down waving them over. They walked over to the others and took their seats with Ren on Noras' right and Chad at the end of the table. After a few seconds the manager of the cafe approached them glaring daggers at Chad for some reason. "Excuse me but I am going to have to ask your friend here to leave before I call the cops" the manager said still glaring at Chad. "Why does he have to leave he has not done anything wrong?" asked Nora confused at the managers behavior. "We don't serve his kind here. We have an image to keep and him eating here will ruin it" the manager stated. Everyone realized what the managers were saying and they were not happy. "Well then we will just go find a new place to eat come on guys lets go" said Jaune has all of them sent looks of hatred to the managers. Chad was surprised they would leave the cafe just because he was getting thrown out. "You guys don't have to leave I can just go it's not a big deal I am use to it" Chad said not wanting to be a bother to the others. "No way you're our friend and we are not just going to ditch you" Jaune stated. Chad looked at the others and saw they were with Jaune and were not going to ditch him. Chad smiled at them and said "Thank you guy you are the best". "You all don't have to leave just him" the manager said trying to get the others to stay. "No Chad's our friend if he goes we all go" Nora said while Ren nodded in agreement. They all got up and left to try and find a restaurant to get breakfast that they can eat while heading to the airship back to Beacon.

Chad began to think that he was wrong when he thought all humans were bad and should be killed. He never met any humans outside of the White Fang who were willing to stand up for a faunus. After a few minutes they finally found a restaurant and place their orders all of them got bacon, egg and cheese biscuits and coffee. The only one that didn't get coffee was Nora who was given fruit punch much to her displeasure. After they got all their food and drinks they sat outside to eat their biscuits because they were starving. "So Chad what can you tell us about your family if you don't mind me asking?" asked Jaune which surprised Chad. "Well my birth parents were horrible people, they would get drunk and start to abuse me. They were once on a train trying to abandon me but the White Fang destroyed the tracks, derailing the train killing both of them" Chad said with a little smile. "Oh well I am sorry that happened" Jaune said unsure of what to say. "Don't be my parents were horrible people. Lucky for me though I was adopted into a family with a sweet mother and a cool father" Chad said thinking of Adam and Neo. "I hope we can meet them one day with all of our friends that would be great" stated Nora picturing what she thought Chads adoptive parents would look like. "What about the people who adopted you are they nice?" asked Phyrra. "They are the best they trained me to fight. My mother is the one that got me to stop hating humans because she is human" he stated with a big smile. "Wait you hated humans growing up" Nora interjected surprised by this. "Yeah growing up where I lived all humans bullied me because I was a faunus. The constant torment filled me with hatred towards humans." he stated frowning at the thought of his past. "Anyway my father is a bull faunus and helped make my weapon and trained me in shooting" Chad said hoping to stop thinking of his past. "Wow thats really cool so what's your semblance?" questioned Nora "My semblance is a sonic scream, I can change how high the frequency so only certain people can hear it" he replied. All of a sudden Ren's scroll went off as he looked at it to see that the airship would arrive in a minute. "Well the airship will be here soon it was nice meeting you Chad hopefully you are able to meet our other friends" said Jaune. "Yeah I think I would like that see you guys later I will call if I am in the area" Chad said getting up ready to return to the base. "See you later" all of them said before boarding the airship back to Beacon. He just waved them goodbye before turning around to return home to celebrate his first mission being a success.

 ***1 hour later***

Chad had finally made it back to base and was about to go to his room to drop off Lunar before getting lunch. When he got to his room he saw a large box on his bed. Curious he looked on the box to see a note. The note read "Congratulations on your first mission success enjoy" at the bottom of the note were Adams and Neos signature. He could not help but smile as he opened the bot to reveal an Xbox One with three new games and some Steam gift cards. His smile grew even bigger as he hugged his gift planning on spending hours playing games. When all of a sudden he heard a knock at his door, when he opened it he saw Adam and Neo standing there. "Hey mom hey dad it's good to be home and thanks for the gift" he said with a smile while hugging both of them. "Your welcome we are having ice cream and cake today to celebrate" said Neo. "So did they give you a challenge like you wanted?" asked Adam with a grin. "Kind of they surrounded me trying to out number me. After taking down the grunts I had to fight some twins who I tricked into thinking that they were poisoned" Chad said with a laugh. Both Neo and Adam joined him laughing before Neo said "Well we are having dinner in my room since I have a kitchen and a table large enough for the three of us, be there at 6:30 ok". "Ok I will, oh yeah I made some friends are they are the best" he stated as his parents looked at him curiously. "Really what are they like?" asked Adam. "Believe it or not they are four of our targets team JNPR. What surprised me is they left a cafe that wouldn't let me eat there because I am a faunus." he stated. Adam was shocked and decided to warn Chad,"Just be careful because you may have to kill them one day". Chad nodded knowing he may have to kill his new friends and the thought of killing them made him sad. All of a sudden his scroll went off, when he looked he saw it was a text from Nora stating she wants to introduce him to two more of their friends. Chad started thinking he shouldn't go but decided to met them anyway. He sent a message saying to meet him at Vales park at 12:00 tomorrow. With that done he hooked up his new Xbox one and played to 6:00 before going and eating dinner with his family. Once he finished eating he decided to go straight to bed so he was well rested for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chad was tired, he didn't sleep till 2:57 in the morning. He just couldn't fall asleep because one thought kept running through his head. "Am I really going to have to kill them? They are good people and I am sure their friends are nice too" he thought. Chad was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into Emerald. When Emerald hit the ground Chad looked at her and apologized. Emerald was confused Chad was always lively in the morning but today he was like a zombie. She decided that it was nothing major and continued what she was doing. Chad had gotten some eggs and coffee in hopes of waking himself up. After breakfast he went to his room bored out of his mind. "What do I want to do play games, practice with Lunar or go to the meeting spot early" he said to himself. He decided to play a game, he searched through all of his games and decided to play Minecraft. He started a new world an play till 11:23. When the time hit he turned off his game and began to head to where he promised to meet Nora and her friends. On his way out of the base he he past Emerald and swiped her wallet. After he took her money he pretended to find it on the ground. "Hey Emerald you dropped your wallet" he said handing her wallet to her. "Thanks well I am going to head back to Beacon see you later" she said as she walked away. Chad grinned happy that she didn't check her wallet as he began to run to the spot he agreed to meet the others.

 ***30 minutes later***

When he arrived he didn't see Nora so he sat and waited since he was early. After a few minutes he heard someone yell his name, before he could turn he was tackled into a hug by Nora. "Hey Chad did you have a good night sleep I sure did I dreamed that I was the queen of sloths and pancakes" she said letting go of Chad. "I did Nora so where are the others and the friends you want me to meet?" he asked. "Right here" said a female voice behind him. He turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair, an orange tank top, and black shorts. The other girl was in a black and red combat shirt, with red and black hair. "Hi my names Ruby and this is my sister Yang" the girl in red now know as Ruby said as she pointed to the blonde now identified as Yang. "Nice to meet you i'm Chad but I suppose that Nora told you about me" he replied. Before Yang could reply Ruby dashed towards him and started looking at his weapon. "Umm can I help you with something Ruby or do you always do this to people you meet" he said with a confused look. "Sorry she likes weapons a lot and when she notice your sniper rifle she just had to examine it" Yang said with a grin. Ruby didn't move she was like a statue not moving an inch. "This is normal Chad, we just have to wait a few minutes" said Yang.

 ***In Ruby's mind***

"This is a M24 sniper rifle made of the same material as Cresent Rose. It looks like the scope can be changed. I wonder if he made it himself, oh maybe he is a weapon fanatic like me I bet we can be good friends" she thought before realizing that she was just staring at him like a creep. "Oh god I did it again I hope he doesn't think I am a freak" she worried and decided to talk to him.

 ***Reality***

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself I just love weapons" Ruby said with an apologetic smile. "It's ok I probably would have done the same think if it's alright can I see your weapon" he asked really wanting to see her weapon. "Sure by the way what is your weapons name, mine is Cresent Rose" Ruby stated before pulling out her weapon. "My weapons name is Lunar by the way do you use dust bullets they are epic" he said before both of them started talking about all kinds of things about weapons. "Hey love birds I hate to interrupt your conversation but lets go get some lunch i'm starving" said Yang with a grin. Both Chad and Ruby blushed at being called lovers and nodded as they went to the nearest restaurant. As they walked Yang and Ruby asked questions about why he had his weapon with him, where he came from and who trained him before they arrived at the restaurant. "Well we're here so do you guys want a booth or a table?" asked Yang. "I think we should get a booth" said Ruby and Chad at the same time. Nora didn't care as long as she got her food so they walked to the nearest booth. Yang and Nora sat on one side while Ruby and Chad sat on the other. After a minute of small talk a waitress approached the table. "Hello my name is Karen and I am going to be your waitress today have you decide on any drinks?" she asked. "Three sodas and some a glass of water please" Yang said. The waitress wrote down the drinks and gave all four of them menus before going to get the drinks. "So Chad I see you're a bat faunus does that mean you have bat-ter hearing than most faunus" Yang said trying to be funny. "Well we can go now because that pun was so bad and offensive that it killed my appetite" he replied making Nora and Ruby laugh. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Yang apologized. "It's ok but to answer your question yes my hearing is even more sensitive than other faunus" he said before their drinks arrived. "So have you all decided what you want or do you need more time" Karen asked. "I will have a 5-piece chicken tender meal with fies" said Chad. "I will have a chicken salad sandwich please" said Ruby. "I will have a steak with a side of mac an cheese" said Yang. "I want chocolate pancakes with syrup and fries" said Nora. Karen was about to argue when Yang stopped her and told her that Nora wouldn't change her mind so and that it would be easier to just make Noras food. With all of that written down the Karen went to the kitchen to get the order made leaving them alone. "After lunch I have to get back home, I have chores I need to get done" he said. "Awww I was hoping we could hang out longer" whined Nora. "Well since you have to go soon here's Ruby's scroll number so you can plan your next date" teased Yang. "Yang stop it your embarrassing me" said Ruby who was blushing. Chad heard from Nora that Yang would never let a Ruby really date and decided to test if it was true. "Maybe I will take Ruby out on a date and don't worry I wait till the third date to show Ruby something 'special' that I have" he said wrapping his arm around Ruby's waist. Yang's eyes turned red as she tried to reach over and beat Chad for what he said. Ruby on the other hand was blushing madly at the though of her and him together. "He is really cute and loves weapons like me so I wouldn't mind" she thought. All of a sudden the table got quiet confusing Ruby as to why everyone was watching her while Nora was on the ground laughing. "Why is everyone staring at me" she asked worried because of the looks she was getting. "So i'm cute am I" said Chad with a grin. Ruby realized that she said that out loud and slammed her head on the table in embarrassment. Before anyone could do anything their food had arrived, they decided to forget what just happened and eat. Once everyone finished eating Chad paid the check and they left. "Well I have to get home soon but it was nice meeting you two" he said with a smile. "Same to you and sorry about trying to punch you in the face" said Yang. "It's ok I forgive you, by the way Nora did the rest of your team not want to come?" he asked. "They wanted to but they had to help set up for the tournament next week" she said. "Ok well time to get back home bye you guys" he said before giving Ruby a peck on the cheek and running away so Yang can't get him. Before Yang could go after him her scroll went off. When she looked she saw it was a text from Blake. "Hey guys Blake and Weiss figured out where the White Fang are hiding out and want to know what are plan is" she said looking at Ruby. "We get Ozpin to borrow some of the atlas military robots and attack. After that we arrest and question all of the members on who's in charge" said Ruby with confidence in her voice. Yang called Blake and told her what Ruby's plan was, before Yang hung up she told Blake that Chad kissed Ruby on the cheek. "This Chad guy sounds familiar to me for some reason but for the life of me I can't remember" Blake though before hanging up. "So Nora I hope you are ready to smash some buildings" said Yang grinning. "You know I am ready to, now lets get back to Beacon" Nora said before all three of them ran to where the airship was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chad had returned to the White Fangs base at 2:15 and was walking around trying to find something to do. He decided to go get some tacos and just relax with some music. After getting his tacos he put on his headphones and began to listen to 'Ghost by Mystery Skulls'. He was thinking of what he should do about Nora, Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, Yang and Ruby. "Maybe I should just tell them we can't have contact anymore" he thought. He looked at the clock on the and saw only an hour had pasted by. "Ruby would never forgive me if she found out I am a member of the White Fang" he said to himself looking at the floor sadly. He then thought that maybe his mom would know what to do, so he got up and began to look for Neo. He asked the first person he saw if they knew where she was. The grunt pointed towards the freezer room before going on his way. When he got there he saw his mom in a winter jacket crying eating what appeared to be pickles, mint ice cream, and chicken. "Mom are you ok, why are you crying and eating all of this?" he asked worried that something was wrong. "Nothings wrong I have been having these weird craving and been very emotional for some reason" she replied. "Maybe you should see the doctor. He will be able to figure out why" he suggested. "Yeah you're right well I am going to go change and see what the doctor thinks." she said as she got up about to walk out only for him to stop her. "Actually I was wondering if you can help me mom" he said while shaking. "Sure but lets talk in my room so you don't get sick" she said walking out of the freezer with him. After a few minutes they made it to Neo's room and sat down on her bed. "So what is it you want to talk about dear?" she asked sweetly. Well I ran into this girl who loves weapons and is really funny but, she is a huntress and I think I like her and I have no idea what to do so I need your advice" he said worried of how she would react. Neo got really quiet after hearing that and it made him nervous, he decided to say something but before he could Neo pulled him into a tight hug. "Aww young love, well even though she is a huntress I am sure you two will be able to work it out just be sure not to make me a grandparent yet" she said with a wink before leaving to see the doctor. Chad was embarrassed at what Neo hinted at but was glad she thought he could work it out with Ruby. After the talk with Neo he went to his room to game after an hour gaming when all of a sudden the alarm went off. He jumped up and opened his door to see grunts heading to the north area of the base.

"Hey what happened?" he asked trying to figure out what was going on. "Our base was discovered and we are being attacked" a grunt replied before running off. Chad be came worried because the doctors were near the north part of the base. He grabbed Lunar and ran towards the doctors office hoping his mother was not injured. When he got there he got to the highest ground he could and looked through his scope, he saw military robots and he saw teams JNPR, RWBY, CVFY, and CRDL with Ozpin standing in the center. He was scared and looked for Neo everywhere, luckily he saw the doctors where carrying her away. He sighed in relief before taking aim at the robots and shooting them down one by one. He saw Adam taking down as many robots as he could before Neo jumped in to help him. Chad then saw the teams and Ozpin from Beacon run in ready to fight. He saw his parents fighting Yang and Jaune while the others took on grunts. Yang and Jaune were managing to take down Adam and Neo, while Jaune blocked both of their attacks and Yang countered. After a few minutes Yang and Jaune managed to knock down Adam and Neo. Yang saw Neo getting up and began to charge for one powerful punch, but before she could Chad jumped infant of her and using the back of his sniper rifle smacked her away. The RY of team RWBY and team JNPR were shocked that Chad attacked Yang but was even more surprised with what he said next. "I will not let you hurt my mom or dad" he said ready for the worst. "Chad you're a member of the White Fang" Phyrra said shocked that their friend is a member of the White Fang. "Yes I am honestly I was hoping I would not have to fight you guy except for the white haired girl and the others" he said trying to think of a plan. "Why are you a member of the White Fang, were you really are friend" asked Ruby sadly trying not to cry. "Yes to both of your questions Ruby. I have been a member of the White Fang since my birth parents death but I am your friend. The only reason I hit Yang is because my mom here is sick" he said pointing at Neo. "Guys if he is a member of the White Fang we have to stop him" with that said Weiss lunged at him only for him to backflip out of the way.

"You're Weiss Schnee right?" he asked glaring at her. "Yes so I see you have heard of me" she replied with a smile. "It's hard not to when your family cause it faunus workers to suffer for very little money" he said angrily. Weiss once again tried to him him but he move to his right and shot the ground near her feet with a blue dust bullet. The feet were frozen to the ground, before Chad could attack Coco jumped in and smacked him away with her bag. Chad recovered in time to see Fox freeing Weiss while as many White Fang members fled. Before they could escape the military busted in with Ironwood leading them. "Alright men kill any White Fang members you find" he shouted to his troops as they took aim. Chad glared at the Beacon students "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU GUY HATE THE WHITE FANG SO MUCH YOU WOULD BRING THE MILITARY TO KILL US!" he shouted. "NO we had no idea that Ironwood would show up" said Ruby. "Ironwood what is the meaning of this the White Fang are suppose to be arrested not killed" said Ozpin angrily. "These animals have lost the right to live so we are taking this into our own hands, now satnd down or you will be arrested. Now fire at will" he said as everyone of his soldiers shot. Chad snapped he would not lose the only family that he had and with that in mind he got infant of everyone. With a powerful shout he used his semblance to create a sound wave to stop the bullets but he didn't stop their. He continued to let out the sound wave causing their weapons to malfunction, once hat was done he threw a vial of blue and purple dust above them. When it was right above them he shot it freezing a good amount of soldiers. Before Ironwood could do anything the police arrived, although Chad wanted to fight back he knew he could not. The police arrested most of the White Fang including Neo, Adam and Chad. Team RWBY and JNPR were sad, their new friend was a member of the White Fang. They decided to go back to Beacon and get some sleep on it.

 ***A Few Hours Later at Vale Prison***

Chad was in his cell with his parents just sitting down looking out the window. Adam was holding Neo who kept crying for some reason and it was bugging Chad to no end. "Hey mom did you ever find out why you have been acting weird?" he asked. "Oh yeah well the thing is" before she could finish an officer approach their cell and open it. "You three have a visitor" the police officer said. "Who's is it some guy with grey hair and a woman with blonde hair, follow me" the officer said leading them down the hall. Once they got there the went inside to see the man and women sitting waiting for them. "Can we help you two with something?" Chad asked. "Yes tell what are your names?" the man with grey hair said. "I am Chad, this man right here is my father Adam and the women is my mother Neo" Chad replied curious of what this guy wanted. "My name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda" the man now know as Ozpin said blandly. "So you must have a reason as to why you want to talk to us so what is it?" asked Adam trying to get to the point. "What would you say if I came here to help you" he replied taking a sip of his coffee. "How are you going to help us" asked Adam Ozpin grinned as he began to tell them how he was going to help them.

 ***The Next Day***

Team RWBY and JNPR were heading to their next class together with sad looks on their faces. No one was more upset than Ruby who was still sad that Chad was arrested. When they arrived they saw a crowd at the door. They pushed through the crowd and into the room to see something that shocked them. "Good morning class my name is Adam Taurus, this is my soon to be wife Neo and our son Chad. Starting today I will be your teacher and my son will be your classmate" he said calmly while Chad and Neo smiled. "I would also help teaching you but I can't because I am pregnant" said Neo happily while Adam was shocked. "Y-y-you're pregnant" Adam stuttered trying to remain calm. "Yep so Chad are you happy to have a little brother or sister?" she asked happily. Before Chad could say anything Yang yelled at the top of her lungs "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT". Ozpin then approached them and said "I invited them to teach and attend Beacon. Everyone just looked at him and then back at the new members of Beacon in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of the students walked in and took their respective seats in silence. When all students were seated Chad decided to have a seat and sat in the very front of the class. "Hello everyone today I will be teaching you strategies that you can use when you are in combat" Adam said while Neo left to her room to relax. Some students were paying attention to the lecture while a few were unable to pay attention. The people who were not paying attention were teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CVFY and Chad. Team CRDL was not paying attention because they didn't care about strategies. Team CVFY were not paying attention because they were ahead in this class so they already knew what Adam was talking about. However teams RWBY and JNPR were thinking of the new people at Beacon. Why would Ozpin invite some of the most dangerous people from the White Fang to come to Beacon. Chad was worried about teams RWBY and JNPR wondering if they consider him a friend still or if they hate his guts. After a while the bell rang and the students left, Chad had grimm studies and went to where the room was. Once he got their he saw that he was the first one and sat down to think of what to do about Ruby's and Nora's team. After a minute passed the other students walked in along with the teacher professor Port who walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello everyone I would like for you to meet your new classmate Chad, please come stand of the class and introduce yourself" he said with joy in his voice. As he walked up to the front and looked at his classmates he saw Nora, Ruby, Yang and Ren were in the class. "Hello my name is Chad Taurus, I was fully adopted two days ago. My original name was Chad Wayne and I like video games, weapons and music" he said before silently walking back to his seat. "Nice to meet you Chad I am sure you will be a great student today you all will be fighting a grimm I have selected and then I will partner you up for a project" he said before calling a random student to fight. Chad was the last student to get to fight a grimm as he got ready to fight he wondered what grim was his opponent. When the cage opened a Beowulf ran at him full speed, he shot the ground with a blue dust bullet freezing it causing the beast to slip and slid at him. He jumped to his right just in time to dodge and dashed towards the creature who was getting up. As he slid at it he shot but it dodged the shots and landed a hit his left side causing him to let go of his weapon. Everyone was watching intently surprised that a normal Beowulf could dodge the bullets with ease before Ruby noticed something. "Wait a second that is an Alpha Beowulf" she stated in shock before she heard the professor speak up. "That's right , I heard he was a tough kid and I want to see what he can do" he said

Chad managed to get up in time to see the Beowulf charging at him full speed. He then had an idea that was reckless but may help him kill the beast in front of him. When the monster lunged at him he jumped and landed on its back grabbing its neck. Before the creature could react he got right next to its head and let out a sonic cream causing students to cover their ears. The scream caused the wolfs head to explode killing the beast. The students looked and saw he had killed it and was beginning to retrieve his weapon. "Well done , impressive using your semblance to kill the beast" the professor said happily. "Now since you have to go to the nurse I will tell you who you are working with" the teacher said. "Please not Nora, Ren, Yang or Ruby" he chanted over and over in his head scared to confront any of them. "You will be working with and you assigned grimm is Beowulfs. Now off to the nurses office" he said before Chad walked off to the nurses office quietly but on the inside he was screaming the teacher. "YOU SON OF A BITCH" he thought to himself as he left the classroom.

 ***Ruby's POV***

Ruby was nervous, she was going to be working with Chad who didn't even look at her. Now she had to work with him on a project while trying to learn why he was not even looking at her. "Maybe he really thinks that we tried to have everyone in the White Fang killed" she though as she walked back to the room. "Ruby are you ok" asked Yang with Blake and Weiss who were right next to her. "Huh oh sorry it's just that I am working with Chad for the project in grimm studies" she said looking at the ground. "Really you have to work with that ruffian" said Weiss who hated Chad believing that he used Ruby, Yang and team JNPR. "Do you guys think we should forgive him" Ruby asked hoping her team could help her. "I don't know if we should or not" answered Yang who looked like she was trying to decide. "No for all we know he was planning to use your weaknesses against you" said Weiss angry that Ruby would just forgive him. "I think you should because everyone deserves a second chance" said Blake calmly. "Maybe we should ask the others and get their opinions on the matter" suggested Yang. "That's a great idea Yang lets go find them" Ruby said before running to find them. Ruby found them eating in the cafeteria and sat in front of them getting their attention. "Hey guys is it all right if I ask your opinion on something?" Ruby asked. "Sure I don't mind" replied Jaune as the others nodded in agreement with their leader. "Well I was wondering if maybe we should forgive Chad and be his friends again?" she asked quickly. "Yeah" "Sure" "Yes" and "Of course" were the replies from the team. "You can't really blame him for not telling us, I mean we did barely know each other" Jaune said. "Yeah lets go find him and talk to him see if he still wants to be our friend" said Nora who along with Ruby ran off with the rest of their teams in their dust.

 ***Chad's POV***

Chad decided that after he got bandaged up he would grab lunch and eat in the shooting range. As he walked the halls he was glad that him and his family were not in jail but was worried that no one would be his friend anymore. "I really wouldn't blame Ruby if she never wanted to see me again. Heck I would understand if she just slapped me in the face overtime we see each other" he thought sadly before grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich, chili fries, a slice of chocolate cake, and a large coke. Once he got his food he walked has fast as he can to the shooting range in hopes that no one was there. When he arrived he saw the room was empty and breathed a sigh of relief. As he ate he wondered what the others thought of him thinking that the Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, and Ren would hate his guts. He didn't care what Weiss thought of him because she was a Schnee and was probably racist. Before he could go to his room Ruby busted through the doors to the shooting range and fell right on top of him. As everyone else arrived the walked in and saw Ruby kissing Chad causing everyone to freeze. Yang was tempted to go punch him in the face but decided to ignore it this one time. "Chad we just wanted to say we're sorry if we upset you and can we still be friends" Ruby said has fast has she could. Chad couldn't help but kiss Ruby while Blake held Yang back so she wouldn't beat Chad to a pulp. "You don't need to apologize when I am the one who should say he is sorry" he said. "It's ok we understand now how about we all hang out today, and maybe tomorrow we can g-go out on a d-d-date" Ruby said blushing. "Yeah I would be a fool to not accept a date with you" he said blushing as well. "Great oh that reminds me I need to introduce you to Cinder, Emerald and Mercury" Ruby said before he stopped her. "About that those three were behind the White Fang all along and Emerald and Mercury got arrested while Cinder escaped" he said. "Wow who would have thought that they were apart of the White Fang" said Yang who was still tied up by Blake. All of them walked off except Yang who Blake kept tied up while Nora babbled about the adventures they would have together.

 ***Meanwhile in an unknown location***

"Those fools think that they have stopped me but they are wrong and soon the world will be shrouded in an eternal darkness" said Cinder as she smiled at miles of cages all full of the most dangerous grimms known to man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ***The Next Day***

Chad was happy, not only was he going to get a jump start on his project with Ruby but they were going on a date. He had it all planned out first they would go to a weapon convention, next they would go to see the new X-ray and Vav movie, finally he would take her to a great dinner. Neo and Adam notice his mood and smile at their son was happy. "So Chad why are you so happy today, is it because of a girl named Ruby?" asked Neo with a smirk. "How do you know that I have a date?" he asked surprised that she knew. "I didn't say anything about a date but it's good to know that you have a girlfriend" she replied still smirking. "So where are you planning on going on your date?" asked Adam. "Well their is this weapon convention I plan on taking her to, then a movie and finally dinner" he answered while he counted his money for the seventh time. "I am sure that she will love it now here is some advice" said Neo wanting to make sure it goes perfect. "Don't go all the way on the first date and always have protection" interjected Adam while laughing. Chad began to blush has images of Ruby and him in the act ran through his mind. Neo joined Adam in laughing and when she opened her eyes Chad was on the ground passed out and his face was has red as Ruby's cloak. Neo set him on the couch and let him cool down for a while and went back to eating some applesauce.

 ***Ruby's POV* *10:23 am***

Ruby woke up this morning with a smile on her face, she was going on her very first date today with a guy who love weapons just like her. She rushed out of bed and rushed to the shower so she would not have to wait for hours on Yang to finish brushing her hair. As she ran in her teammates woke up and stretched trying to wake up. Weiss saw that Ruby was not in her bed and then she heard the shower running. Weiss sighed and looked at Yang and Blake to see that Blake was reading and Yang was on her laptop. Yang smiled and began laugh causing Weiss to look at her confused. "What so funny Yang?" Weiss asked hoping that it was not a prank. "I just posted that Ruby is going on her very first date on Facebook and uncle Qrow just messaged me asking if it's true" Yang replied not looking away from her laptop. "What did he say when you told him it's true?" she asked as Ruby exited the bathroom in a red tank top and a pair of black jeans. "What did who say?" asked Ruby as she dried her hair off. "Yang said she posted about your date on Facebook and said your uncle Qrow saw it" Weiss explained while she went into the bathroom for a shower. "WHAT!" shouted Ruby worried of what her uncle would do. "Oh now dad saw it and we still haven't got a reply" said Yang confused while Ruby was frozen. She loved her father and her uncle but when ever she liked a boy they would threaten or scare the boy off and never talk to her again. "Yang if they ruin my date I will shave you bald and have Weiss figure out a way to make sure your hair doesn't grow back" Ruby threatened. "You can't be serious" Yang exclaimed shocked that Ruby would threaten her hair. "I am as serious about my threat as serious as I am about cookies" she replied. Before Yang could say anything their was a knock at the door. Ruby opened the door to reveal that it was Chad with some books, paper and some pencils. "Hey Ruby I was wondering if you are ready to work on our project and where do you want to work?" he asked seeing that Weiss just got out of the bathroom and Blake went in. "Yeah lets work in here and talk about our date later" she said as he walked in. He and Ruby sat at a small table that Weiss got them a few weeks ago. After Blake got out of the shower Yang went in, Blake went back to reading her book and Weiss started to paint her nails.

 ***30 minutes later***

"Hey Ruby why don't we take a break? I will go get us some pizza and some drinks so what do you want" Chad said. "Lets get a pepperoni pizza, two 2-liters of pepsi and five dozen cookies" Ruby said with a smile. "Ok I will go get a pizza from Vale and try to be back in an hour" he said heading to his locker to get his weapon. "Ok" she replied climbing into her bed and laying down for a little nap.

 ***Chad POV***

"Ok got Lunar, my wallet and my scroll incase I get lost or can't find a pizza place" he though to himself as he walked off the airship. Chad began to walk around trying to find a pizza place but felt like he was being watched. When he looked around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so he continued walking. When he found a pizza place it was closed and decided to see if anyone knew where a pizza place was. He turned around and bumped into two guys, one was a spiky blonde haired man who had a tiger tattoo on his right arm wearing a yellow sleeveless vest and black pants. The other guy was a black haired man with a white jacket with some black and red, black pants and a wicked black and red cape. "Umm excuse me but do you two know where there is a pizza place near by?" he asked to two strangers. The strangers looked at each other as the blonde man grabbed him and lifted Chad by the front of his shirt. "Hey put me down so I can kick your ass you pricks" Chad said getting pissed. "Let us introduce ourselves I am Qrow and this is Crona we're Ruby's uncle and father" said the man known as Qrow. "Well it's nice to meet you Qrow and Crona but I have to get pizza for me and my girlfriend so if you could just put me down" Chad said hoping to avoid a fight. "Oh no no we want you to stay away from Ruby and Yang got it" Crona threatened holding back the urge to beat this kid up. "Sorry but I am not going to dump the girl I like because to old ass dudes tell me to" Chad said as he threw a canister of blue dust to freeze their feet. Crona dropped him in surprise, taking his chance Chad dashed off while Qrow and Crona broke the ice and gave chase. Chad took out Lunar an ran down an alleyway with Crona and Qrow hot on his tail, Chad then shot some bullets and made a thick ice wall to hold them back. After he turned the corner Crona broke the wall of ice with a powerful punch and they continued to try and find him. After a few minutes of looking they saw Chad walk out of a pizza place with a pizza and two drinks. "GET BACK HERE" both Qrow and Crona yelled causing Chad to run as fast as he can. When Chad made it to the airship as the door was closing, taking this chance he jumped and made it in as the door closed. He smiled having lost the two psychos that were trying to kill him. Once he got back to Beacon he was almost back to Ruby's room when he felt two pairs of hands grab him. He turned and saw a pissed off Crona and Qrow. "How did you get here so fast that was the only ship and you were not on board?" Chad asked surprised that they caught him again. "We jumped on top of the ship before it took off now where were we" said Qrow. Before Crona could beat Chad who still had the pizza and drinks in his hand Ruby stepped out of the room and saw her father and uncle trying to beat up her boyfriend. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND" she yelled getting her team to peek out the door. "We can explain" both Crona and Qrow said while Ruby glared at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't believe that you two tried to threaten my boyfriend to dump me" Ruby said angrily. The two grown men were looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with her. Chad decide to join in the conversation with some questions of his own. "You guys do realize I can have both of you arrested for trying to assault me" Chad said wanting nothing more than to punch them. "Hey you're the one who started this Ruby is my little gem and your trying to take her from me" said Crona glaring at Chad. Lightning shot from both Chad's and Crona's eyes while Yang recorded the grown men getting chewed out by her little sister. Blake and Weiss sat down at the table they have enjoying some tea and sandwiches waiting for something to go wrong. "I am sorry Ruby but to be fair I only did it because I owed Crona a favor and he called me for this" Qrow said causing Crona to hit him in the back of the head and mutter that Qrow was a snitch. "I think they have had enough Ruby and sorry for thinking you two were racist against faunus" Chad said hoping to become friends with Ruby's family. "Ok now uncle Qrow as apologized you need to now dad" she said causing Yang to laugh and Crona to nearly faint. "No I refuse to apologize to him" he said turning his head away while Chad just sighed. "You are a stubborn old man so I take it you're racist" Chad said earning a glare from Crona. "HEY I AM NOT A RACIST" Crona yelled glaring daggers at Chad again. "Please you just don't like the idea of a faunus dating your daughter" he retorted glaring back at the man. Grow sat down talking to Weiss and Blake about their passions and are their anymore friends Ruby as. "I just don't like the thought of my little gem dating anyone" Crona replied. "Well dad until you say you're sorry I will kiss Chad" she said smirking while Yang passed out laughing while the others spit their tea out. "You can't be serious" Crona said in disbelief trying to break the restraints he was in. Ruby then grabbed Chad and began to kiss him while Sun who was hidden outside recording. "RUBY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SEND YOU TO YOUR ROOM" Crona yelled forgetting he was in Ruby's dorm. Chad decide to help with Ruby's plan and turned their kiss into a french kiss while enjoying Ruby's plan. "ALL RIGHT I AM SORRY NOW JUST STOP KISSING HIM ALREADY" he shouted. Ruby then stopped the kiss and began to untie her father while Chad frowned wanting to kiss her some more. "Now was that so hard?" she asked in a sweet tone smiling at her father. "Watching you kiss him yes, saying sorry yes" he answered hugging Ruby tightly. "Hey not that it's bad that you here but how long are you going to be in Vale?" asked Yang. "Well me and Qrow decided to buy a house in Vale so we can keep an eye on you and you sister" he answered. "Hey we are huntresses in training we are able to take care of our selves" Yang replied upset that they would be able to check on them whenever they were not on missions. "Oh really then why did I get the bill from a night club owner" Crona said while Qrow jumped in "We had to pay fifth thousand dollars". Yang let out a nervous chuckle hoping for a distraction when all of a sudden Chad's watch beeped causing everyone to look at him. "Oh hey Ruby lets go we have 7 minutes to get to the airship" he said while Ruby grabbed her purse. "Bye guys be back probably at 10:00" she said before her and Chad dashed off. "Wait where are they going?" asked Crona confusedly. "Oh they are going to some convention for a date" said Weiss not realizing what she did.

 ***Ruby's and Chad's POV***

"So what is our schedule for our first date?" she asked with a smile. "Well first their is a weapon convention featuring weapons throughout history, then the new X-ray and Vav movie and finally dinner" he said wrapping his arm around her. "Wow that sounds awesome and I heard that the new X-ray and Vav movie is in 3-D and you get some free stuff as well" she said excitedly. "Really sweet so do you have any funny stories from your childhood" he asked. "Tons like this one time when me and Yang went to Signal academy she fell asleep in class and the teacher had us put glue, glitter and some paint in her hair" she said causing both of them laughing their heads off. "What about you do you have any funny stories?" she asked making his face turn red in embarrassment. "Well when I first joined the White Fang I hated my mother, I actually hated all humans but when she left the room I spiked her drink with some whiskey I stole. After a few sips she was jumping all over the place hugging everybody she could get a hold off" he said causing Ruby to laugh. Unknown to both of them they were being followed by two figures on was in a pink dress with long blonde hair while the other was in a brown trench coat with a matching fedora. These two were the legendary hunters Qrow and Crona watching closely as the couple laughed on. "Why are you wearing a dress and have hair extensions?" asked Qrow with a confused look on his face. "Simple they would never expect me to wear a dress so they wouldn't notice me. You however are dressed in an outfit that screams 'hey I am spying on you'" Crona said. Unknown to the two full grown hunters they were not the only ones following Ruby, they were also being followed by Yang, Nora and the rest of their friends also spying on. "Yang why are we spying on your sister? This is an invasion of privacy" said Pyhrra who was patting Jaune on his back while he threw up. "Simple we are going to make sure that they have a great date" Yang answered while Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Ren ran off the ship before it took off. Chad was feeling strange like he was being watched, he began to look around and finally saw the source of this feeling. "Hey Ruby you know your father is spying on us right?" he asked surprising her. "He is where I will go scold him for trying to spy on us" she said mad that her father was spying on them. "He is over there in a pink dress with hair extensions talking to someone in a trench coat and a fedora, but lets just ignore him and enjoy are date" he said with a smile before pulling his scroll out. "Chad what are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Taking pictures of your father in a pink dress for blackmail reasons" he replied while Ruby joined him. "So who is dad talking to anyway?" she asked curiously. "I don't know but that is a nice fedora, maybe I should get a fedora for myself" he said picturing himself with a fedora. After they got the pictures they pretended not to see Crona as they got off the airship and went to the weapon convention.

"Wow this is awesome look at all of these weapons" Ruby squealed in excitement. "I know they even have a tournament area and the sell weapon parts that are hard to get a hold of" Chad said with excitement in his voice as well. "Ok lets go get some parts for our weapon and fight in the tournament" she said ready to run off. "Yeah lets go I am looking for some new scopes for Lunar" he said as both of them ran off. The zoomed off booth to booth gathering parts they thought could help while their stalkers tried to keep up. After running around for five minutes they sat down at a bench near the tournament sign in booth. "That was the fast shopping I have ever done, so what did you get?" he asked looking at her. "Well I got some parts to make Cresent Rose faster and quieter when it changes form and some special bullets that can be used to listen and see what is going on. What about you what did you get?" she asked. "Well I got a thermal scope, some parts to make a scope that should let me see through walls, and finally I got some bullets that can cause a smoke screen when the hit" he answered. "So lets sign up for the tournament" he said as both of them signed up for the tag team tournament. After they left to prepare for the fights ahead a man in a pink dress approached and signed up as well. "Why would they sign up for a tournament where they have to fight each other?" asked Qrow while Crona approached him. "It's because he plans to make her death look like an accident" Crona said with anger in his voice. "Attention could all tournament participants come to the combat arena" came a female voice over the speaker. "Well now if you pardon me I am going to save my daughter" Crona said while Qrow went to the sign in booth. "Oh sorry sir but it's to late to sign up for the tournament" said the worker. "Oh I am not hear to sign up but I do have a question, you see a girl with a red cloak and a bat faunus signed up for the tournament. So I was hoping you could tell me are they going to fight each other?" he asked with a feeling that told him Crona was not paying attention. "Oh they won't fight each other, they signed up for the tag team fight. They make such a cute couple" the worker said while Qrow thanked her and sighed. Ruby and Chad looked at all of the people who were a part of the tournament not seeing anyone the knew. "Ready to win this Ruby" Chad said with a grin. "You bet this is going to be awesome" she replied. Crona noticed that Ruby was not in the room of the contestants which confused him until he heard an announcement. "Welcome everyone I am your announcer Dan and we will start off with the tag team tournament and then the singles", this caused Crona to freeze realizing that they were in the tag team tournament.

 ***57 minutes later***

"Ladies and gentlemen the winners of the tag team tournament is Ruby Rose and Chad Taurus, give them a hand everybody" announced Dan while everyone began clapping for the couple. "So do you have anything to say to the others in the tournament?" asked Dan. "You all put up a good fight and it was nice meeting you but we have to go hopefully we see you all again at the Vytal festival next week" said Chad. With that said Chad and Ruby took the trophy's they won along with the parts they bought and left for the movies. "So which movie theatre are we going to?" asked Ruby. "The one right on the corner right there since it is near by" he answered as they approached the theatre. Yang, Nora and Phyrra were right behind them disguised as goth teenagers looking for any sign of Yangs father or uncle. "Looks like Ruby's date will go off without a hitch" said Phyrra wanting to go back to Beacon. "Can we go watch the X-ray and Vav movie it looks awesome?" asked Nora. "We are so going to see it come on" with that said the three girls bought tickets. They saw Ruby holding hers and Chads drink while he carried the popcorn and the candy heading to the room where the movie was being showed.

 ***2 hours and 15 minutes later***

"Hahahaha that was the best movie I have ever seen" said Ruby having trouble breathing. "Yeah my favorite part was when X-ray and Vav worked with and Mogar to beat the Mad King" Chad said holding his and Ruby's souvenir shirts, posters and bags. "So lets go get some burgers and start heading back to Beacon" he said as she nodded in agreement. They quickly found a burger place and began to talk about the movie they just saw. All of a sudden someone dumped ice cold soda on Chad causing him to shake, when he looked at the culprit he saw three guys standing there. The guy turned to Ruby and grinned as he looked at her and said "Hey baby why not ditch the animal here and hang out with us". Ruby then did something that surprised the guys, she slammed Cresent Rose right in front of them. "This is my boyfriend now back off before you see what a huntress in training can do" she growled at them causing them to run off. Chad was surprised that Ruby did that and began to think "She is so hot when she is mad". "Chad are you ok?" she asked worried that she just scared him. "Oh I am fine but that was awesome what you did" he realied giving her a peck on the lips. "Well we should get back to Beacon and get some rest" she said getting up.

 ***49 minutes later***

Once they made it back to Beacon they said goodnight to each other before heading to Ruby's dorm. Once they opened the door they saw everyone talking about the festival that was coming up. "Oh hey Ruby how was your date?" asked Yang innocently. "Yang I know you, Nora, Phyrra, uncle Qrow and dad were spying on me on my date" said Ruby. "Yeah we even got pictures of your dad in a pink dress" said Chad trying hard not to laugh at Cronas face. "Well I better get back to my room goodnight Ruby" said Chad giving Ruby a little kiss before leaving. "So whose idea was it to spy on my date?" Ruby asked with a grin that sent shivers down everyones spine.

 ***Meanwhile in an unknown location***

" we have finished with the test of project dark mind" said a snake faunus with scales down his face and a lab coat. "Were the result what I hoped to be?" Cinder asked looking out a window at the setting sun. "Better now if you don't mind me asking what is your plan" asked the scientist. Cinder said nothing but grinned knowing soon her plan would begin and nothing could stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ***Chads POV***

Chad woke up the next day with a big smile on his face. He was glad that his and Ruby's date went well minus the pricks at dinner. He had decide to have a picnic with Ruby to celebrate the Vytal festival tomorrow. He began to walk to Ruby's dorm and ask her if she wants to have a picnic tonight while thinking of what to pack. When he got their he heard yelling coming from their dorm room. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he decided to peek in and saw Yang holding a book from Blake who looked like really mad. Weiss was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap but Ruby was not in the room. "Umm am I interrupting a lovers quarl or something?" he asked causing Blake and Yang to look at him. "We don't have that kind of relationship, Yang just wont give me my book" said Blake. "You mean your smut book" he replied causing Yang to bust out in laughter while getting a glare from Blake. "IT IS NOT SMUT IT IS ART" Blake yelled annoyed that everyone thought it was smut. "Whatever anyway I came to ask Ruby if she has plans tonight so where is she?" he asked. "She is in the shower so you have to wait" said Weiss before he could thank her Yang said "Unless you want to see my sis in her birthday suit". Yang then busted out laughing while Chads face turned as red as Ruby's cloak. "Maybe I will take you up on your offer Yang" he retorted. Before anyone could do anything Ruby walked out of the bathroom only in a towel. "Hey guys what is..." she started before noticing Chad looking at her. She remembered that she only had a towel on and and dashed to the bathroom accidently dropping the towel. "Hope you enjoyed the view of my sister because if dad found out you would die" said Yang while Weiss handed Ruby her clothes through the door.

All of a sudden Crona busted through the window trying to punch Chad. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT RUBY WHEN SHE IS NOT DRESSED" Crona yelled while Chad dodged another punch. "Hey I didn't plan it, it was a happy accident: Chad said. Before Crona could hit Chad he was sent flying by a dropkick from Ruby who landed infront of Chad. "Hey Chad sorry about my dad so why are you here?" she asked while the rest of team RWBY held her father down. "Well I came to see if you have plans today because I figured if you didn't we could go on a picnic" he said. "Well acctually me and the girls from team CFVY and JNPR are having a sleepover while the guys from the teams along with uncle Qrow and dad" she replied before getting an idea. "You know you should join them" she suggested causing Chad to look at her in surprise. "I don't know me and your dad don't exactly like each other" he said. "Don't talk about me like I am not in the room" said Crona who was tied in Gambol Shroud while frozen in ice. "Please just try getting to know him for me" she said doing puppy dog eyes. Chad wanted to say no but the puppy dog eyes would not let him. "Fine where are the guys sleeping?" he asked while Ruby smiled. "They are staying across the hall be there at 8:30 ok" she said. With that said Chad left to go prepare for the night.

 ***8:30 pm***

When Chad got there he saw Jaune, Ren, Qrow, Crona and two people he did not recognize. "Hey guys I am here" he said as he sat some stuff he brought from his room on the ground. "Hey Chad this is our friends Fox and Yatsuhashi from team CFVY" said Jaune while Fox and Yatsuhashi shook Chads hand. "Nice to meet you Fox and you to Yatsushi. So what are we going to do?" Chad asked. "We have no idea what to do" said Jaune trying to think. "How about we go to Vale and hit up some clubs and get some pizza from a restraunt" Chad suggested. Everyone aggreed that was a great idea and got ready for a trip to Vale while Crona just glared at him.

 ***30 minutes later***

Once they got to Vale Chad began to lead them to a club that he knew very well. "Ok guys this is the club but just a heads up they may point weapons at us" Chad warned while preparing Lunar for the worst. "We don't have our wepons" said Jaune while Chad just looked at him confused. "What you guys don't keep your weapons on you at all times" Chad said. "I have my weapon and Qrow has his" said Crona who was ready to fight and hopefully Chad would 'accidently' get hurt. "Well lets go" with that said they walked in and all of the gaurds pointed their guns at Chad ready to open fire. "What are you doing here?" asked Junior who didn't want to pay for more damages. "Calm down man we are here as customer" Chad said not wanting to ruin a guys night. "What are you not apart of the White Fang anymore?" Junior asked while Crona and Qrow were surprised. "You were a part of the White Fang" said Qrow. "I knew their was something about you that I didn't like just wait till Ruby finds out" said Crona glad he had something to use against him. "Yes but I am no longer apart of the White Fang, second Ruby knows that I was apart of the White Fang" Chad said calmly. "Why did you join them?" asked Qrow. "I will tell you over drinks come on" Chad said as they approached the counter.

 ***1 hour and 30 minutes later***

After having a bunch of drinks they began to head to a restraunt that was near by. Once they got their they ordered a bunch of pizzas to go. While they waited they talked about whatever came to mind. Chad decided he would try to befriend Crona so Ruby wouldn't have to deal with them fighting. "Look Crona Ruby wants us to get along so lets talk. So what is your favorite kind of movie I like comedy and action" said Chad. "I prefer mystery movies" Crona replied really wanting to not have to talk to Chad. "Well what is your favorite food, I like tacos" Chad said hoping that he could find some common ground. "I like chili and hamburgers" Crona replied not even looking at him. "Look we both want Ruby to be happy and she wants us to get along so work with me here" Chad said getting aggitated whilt Jaune and Fox grabbed the pizzas they got. "We wont have to be friends with each other if you stop dating Ruby" Crona said glaring at Chad. Chad was so sick of Ruby's dad being a prick and decided if words didn't work maybe something else would. "I am sick of your shit, if you got problems with me then why don't you fight me" Chad said glaring at Crona who smirked. "Your on" Crona said getting in Chads face while the others just stared at them like they were crazy. "Ok lets fight at Beacon after we eat" Chad said getting up and heading for the exit with everyone but Qrow and Crona. "What do you plan to accomplish by fighting him?" asked Qrow. "Simple once I beat him he will leave Ruby because he will be scared of me" Crona answered. "No he truly loves Ruby and if you do beat him Ruby would never forgive you" Qrow said before running to catch up to the others.

 ***2 hours later***

After the guys finished eating all of the guys except Qrow went to the arena. Chad was ready and was planning to fight till he couldn't move, while Crona just smirked across the arena. "Why don't you just give up I am one of the top hunters to graduate from Beacon" Crona said thinking this will be easy. "I don't care but it seems that the only way you would accept me and Ruby is if I beat you" Chad replied loading some bullets into Lunar. Before the fight could begin the girls bust in and jump in between the two guys. "Stop I don't want you two to fight" said Ruby not wanting to see either of them get hurt. "Sorry Ruby but I need to fight him it seems like the only way to get him to accept us" said Chad not wanting Ruby to cry. "Step out of the way Ruby I want to fight him" said Crona cracking his knuckles. Ruby shook her head and said "Dad why can't you just accept that me and Chad are together". "I just don't want to see you date anyone who I don't approve of" he said. "Besides he was a member of the White Fang why someone with a criminal record?" Crona asked. "Who I date is up to me I am old enough to decide things for myself" she retorted while everyone watched until Qrow stepped in. "I think I see why Crona can't accept Chad. He thinks that if you date Chad he would never see you again" Qrow said. "Is that true dad, do you think you will never see me again?" Ruby asked. Crona hugged Ruby and said "Of course every father worries that once their daughter will leave and never visit" he said trying hard not to cry. "Look dad you don't have to worry about me never visiting you" said Ruby who hugged him back.

With that everyon calmed down they sat in team JNPR's dorm room and were having a good time. Crona had finally accepted Chad and Ruby's relationship. Chad noticed Phyrra and Jaune exchanges looks and Chad leaned torwards Yang and whispered "Hey are Jaune and Phyrra a couple". "No but someone needs to give them a nudge" she replied. Chad grinned and got behind Jaune and Phyrra and tapped on their sholders. When both of them looked at each other Chad grabbed the back of their heads and made them kiss. Everyone busted out laughting while Phyraa continued the kiss. With that everyone decided to go to sleep and be well rested for the Vytal festival.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

The Vytal festival is a major event to all the hunters and huntresses in training. During the festivals all the best schools from Atlas, Vale, Minstral, and Vacou send multiple teams to fight in a tournament that is held. This year the Vytal festival is going to be held in Vale. In addition to a tournament to decide the top school their is tons of food and games for everyone. team RWBY was eating ramen except Blake who was eating fish. All of a sudden Chad approached them with a frown.

"Can I get some ramen and some beer if you have any alcohole if not tea please" he said with a frown on his face.

Ruby noticed his frown and wondered what was bugging him today. "Are you okay Chad you seem like something is bugging you?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really I ran into a total bitch who just left some cases on a sidewalk while her servants got her stuff. After I tripped she had the nerve to yell at me and call me a wild beast. So I told her to fuck off because she is the one who just left dust sitting on a sidewalk where anyone can steal it. We stood their yelling for ten minutes until I told her she is not worth my time because I have things I need to get done" he said while grabbing the drink infront of him and chugging it down.

"Wow what a bitch" said Yang before they were approached by the ramen stand worker.

"Pardon me miss but your card has been declinded" he said to Weiss causing her to freeze in shock.

"What do you mean my card has been declined how can that be" Weiss exclaimed. All of a sudden they heard someone laughing and turned to see a women with white hair that covered one of her eyes.

"Winter what are you doing here?" asked Weiss who was nervous. Everyone turned to Weiss confused on who this Winter was.

"Weiss who is she?" asked Ruby while everyone looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Everyone this is my sister Winter. So Winter what are you doing here?" Weiss asked trying to keep up her smile.

"Simple I am participating in the tournament" Winter replied not even looking at them because she was checking her makeup.

"You can't be in it you're not a student in any of the schools" Weiss said annoyed that her sister being here.

"Well I simply just paid some people and they got me in the tournament. After all the Schnees have to be better than some commoners" Winter said while everyone glared at her. Winter turned to face them when all of a sudden a apple pie hit her. When the pie fell she saw who threw the pie was Chad.

"So the snobby racist was your sister Weiss I fell sorry for you being related to her" he said grinning at the look on Winters face.

"You what are you doing here they don't allow animals in here" Winter said trying her hardest not to lose her cool.

"But you're here and your a total bitch" he said causing Yang, Ruby, and Blake to bust out laughing.

"Listen her you pathetic excuse for a living creature do you know who I am? I am Winter Schnee I could have people easily break your legs without a second thought" Winter growled at Chad.

"Figures you would rather just have others do your work. Is that why you paid people to let you fight in the tournament because you didn't want to work for the chance to fight" he said glarring daggers at Winter. Before Winter could reply their was an announcement.

"Can all participates in the tournament come to the arena" said the voice over the loud speaker.

"We will settle this later" said Winter before turning around and walking to the arena. team RWBY and Chad got up and began to walk to the arena.

"Wow Weiss your sister is a bigger ice queen then you are" said Yang.

"Yeah what is her deal she is so rude" said Ruby.

"Thanks and it's because she is our dads favorite so she thinks she can get away with anything" Weiss replied.

"Well don't worry I am sure she is going to get her ass handed to her" said Chad.

"It wont be easy she trained with some of the best hunters and huntresses in the world" Weiss said.

"Hey she may have trained but she is overconfident and that is what will cause her to lose" said Chad while Blake nodded in agreement. After that they made it to the arena and waited has everyone else arrived.

"Hello everybody I am your host Lisa Lavender and today is the first day of the Vytal festival. We will have a fight between two random contestants for five minutes before the first round is announced. The two contestants are Winter Schnee and Chad Taurus" Lisa anounced while the crowd went wild in excitement. With that said Chad and Winter entered the arena while the others took their seats and cheered both of them on.

"So it looks like I am fighting a animal to get the crowd pumped" said Winter without a care in the world.

"I am going to enjoy watching you lose to me and then to whoever you fight in the first round" said Chad has he got Lunar ready. Once the bell to start the match Winter pulled out a whip and swung it at him. He dodged left and began shooting red dust bullets at her. She flipped over the bullets and loaded some yellow dust in to her whip and swung the whip which was not charged with electricity. Chad dodged and got close to her and threw a punch at her but she dodged and kicked him in the gut. Chad spun with the kick and using the back of Lunar smacked Winter on the left side of her face. Winter swung her whip and grabbed Lunar with it. She pulled Lunar out of Chads arm and caught it with a smirk.

"Well looks like you lost your weapon and good luck rebuilding it" with that said Winter poured her aura into her hand ready to smash Lunar. Chad just stood their and began to smirk confusing everyone until Lunar all of a sudden shocked Winter. Winter threw Lunar at Chad but ha caugh it with ease.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" she screamed glaring at him while he laughed at her.

"Simple I designed Lunar to shock any aura that was not my own so when you grabbed it and used you aura you fell right into my trap" he said taking aim at her before a buzzer stopped them both. They looked to see that Chad had 72% of his aura left while Winter had68% left.

"Alright five minutes are up the contestant may return to the stands while we reveal the tournament bracket. When Chad found everyone the all congradulated him on the fight. Once everyone stoped cheering the bracket appeared to reveal the first round of the tournament.

 _ **Authors note: Thank you everyone for reading**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone stared at the big screen waiting for the first two fighters to be selected. Ruby was nervous what if she got eliminated in the very beginning or if she had to fight one of her teamates. Has these thoughts ran through her head Yang saw how nervous Ruby was and slapped her back.

"Hey calm down Ruby you will make it to the second round" said Yang trying to calm Ruby down.

"I know that I am good but what if I fight Phyrra I will deffinetly lose" Ruby said begining to get nervous again.

"How about this Ruby if you win your first match we will bake you three trays of cookies just for you" said Weiss wanting her partner to relax.

"Really thank you" Ruby replied hugging Weiss while the later of the two was trying to get free. Winter who was sitting near by laughted at Weiss and Ruby with a smug look on her face.

"Why shouldn't she be nervous she is fifteen I wouldn't be surprised if the disqualified her for being to young" Winter said causing Ruby to look at the ground. All of a sudden some weird fat guy with glasses, bad acne, a few stains on a shirt that didn't fully cover his hairy gut approached Winter.

"Um miss is it true what those guys said about you true" said the weird guy. Winter who had her eyes closed smirked.

"Yes it is true what they say-" Winter said before being interrupted buy the guy "Really you will go on a date with me right now, lets go" with that said he dragged a panicing Winter away from the others who were laughting like maniacs. Everyone noticed Chad, Jaune, and Ren approaching and for some reason Jaune and Ren were counting some lien.

"Hey guys you just missed it some weird guy just got Winter to agree to go on a date" said Yang who was crying from laughting to hard.

"Oh we know I paid Jaune and Ren to help me find that guy and told him Winter wanted to go on a date with him right now" said Chad with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wow that is just evil... high five" said Yang has Clad gave her a high five.

"Now the tournaments first round should be anounced in a minute. I wonder who is going to be the first to fight" said Jaune. All of a sudden the screen showed two blank slots that after a second began to spin. The one on the left began to slow and it showed Ruby. The second one began to slow down and finally stopped on Sun.

"Looks like you have to fight a guy named Sun" said Chad wondering what this Sun guy was like.

"Cool you get to fight Sun" said Yang while waving to Sun who was across from them.

"Wait you know this Sun guy. What is he like?" asked Chad curiously.

"He's Blake boyfriend and he is a funny guy. He is a monkey faunus has well" Yang answered.

Ruby walked into the arena where Sun had just entered and prepared Cresent Rose. Sun began to stretch and pulled out his weapons Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

"Hey Ruby I heard that you got a boyfriend mind introducing me and my team to him" Sun said causing Ruby to stare in shock.

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?" she asked wondering who told him.

"Yang and Blake sent me a message about it by the way good luck in the fight" he said.

"Same to you Sun" she said waiting for the buzzer to signal the start of the match. After a few second the buzzer sounded and both of them charged at each other.

Ruby used her semblance to close the distance fast and swung the back of Cresent Rose to smack Sun. Sun flipped back to dodge and began firing rounds at her. Ruby dashed back and using Cresent Rose shot herself into the air. When she was in the air she shot at Sun who transformed his weapons into their staff form and spun it to block the bullets.

Ruby then used her weapon to launch at Sun while spinning and delivered a powerful smack to his side. Sun countered by smacking Ruby in the back with both of his nunchucks causing her to hit the ground. She recovered quickly while he dashed at her wanting to get more hits in.

Ruby flipped over him and shot three shots into his back causing him to fall. Ruby then dashed at him and managed to land two more hits before Sun counters with a round house. Ruby was at 61% left of her aura and Sun was at 56%.

"Got to admit Ruby you seem motivated let me guess someone offered you cookies if you win" he said taking a guess.

"Yep and I don't plan to lose those cookies" she replied ready to win when all of a sudden two cops barged into the arena.

"Freeze Sun you are under arrest for stealing food from vendors" said one of the cops.

"SUN WE TOLD YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR FOOD WHY DID YOU STEAL IT" yelled Neptune annoyed at his partners stupidity.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY" Sun yelled back while the second cop dragged him to the police car. Ruby and the entire audiance face palmed at Suns answer.

"Well I guess the winner by default is Ruby Rose" anounced Lisa causing the audiance to clap. Ruby left the arena and went to her seat with her friends and noticed Chad had three stacks of lien.

"Chad where did you get all that money?" she asked confused.

"I bet on you and earned a total of one thousand two hundred lien from you winning" he answered. Before Ruby could say anything else they heard someone stomping to them. When they looked they saw a very livid Winter glaring at Chad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" she yelled at Chad who looked at her blankly.

"So how was your date?" he asked with a smirk. Before Winter could hit him the next two contestants were selected. Weiss was on the left and the other was some girl named Penny.

"Well it looks like I am up, wish me luck" said Weiss who began to walk to the arena. Once she got there she saw Penny looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow I can't wait to fight in my very first tournament" said Penny who noticed Weiss enter the arena.

"Oh hello Weiss how have you been?" Penny asked happy to see Weiss again.

"Honestly I have been better but I hope you are ready to fight" Weiss replied.

"I am alway combat ready now lets go" said Penny has she got her swords ready.

With that said the match began and Weiss immediatly lunged at Penny. However Penny sidestepped out of the way and swung the swords hitting Weiss. Weiss spun on her heel and hit Penny in the gut before flipping over her and kicking her into the ground. Weiss then backed up while Penny began to stand up.

"Nice moves Weiss" said Penny who didn't seem phased by the hits.

"Thanks I guess but remember we are fighting each other so don't hold back against me" Weiss said feeling like Penny was trying to mock her by holding back.

"Ok if that is what you want I wont hold back" Penny replied throwing her swords like a disc at Weiss. However Weiss rolled under the swords and launched ice at Penny. Penny then called her swords back to defend her and began to charge at Weiss. Weiss also charged in both of them exchanging blows steadily knocking down each others aura. After a few minutes they backed up from each other to create some distance.

"What is she, she is not even having trouble breathing after all that" thought Weiss who was trying to think of a plan when she got an idea. "Well here goes nothing" she thought has she lunged at Penny.

Penny got ready to attack when Weiss did something she didn't expect her to do. Weiss stabbed the ground freezing Penny's lower body. Before Penny could do anything Weiss spun behind her and froze her body causing her swords to fall to the ground.

"So do you surrender Penny?" Weiss asked looking serious.

"Yeah I can't move so I guess you win. That was an excellent fight Weiss" said Penny with a smile.

"Yeah it was now lets go thaw you out before you get frostbite" Weiss said smiling has she got Penny to the nearest heater.

*Meanwhile in a unknown location*

" we have finished the test on the weapon" said a random white fang member.

"What were the result?" asked Cinder who was looking out a window.

"It worked and we will begin making it where only you can use it" said the grunt before leaving. Once he was gone Cinder began to laugh like a maniac knowing soon no one can stop her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Weiss got back to all of her friends she was met with a group hug. For some reason their was confetti and a large cheese cake.

"That was awesome Weiss" said Ruby.

"I knew you would win so to celebrate your victory we got a cheese cake" said Chad who was sitting next to Yang. Yang had approached Weiss and gaver her a plate. Unfortunetly the celebration was interrupted by the queen of mean Winter.

"Really Weiss you can't honestly celebrate winning the first round I mean for all you know you wont even win the next round" Winter said not even looking at them since she was painting her nails. Before anyone could tell Winter to leave Weiss approached her sister with her slice of cake and her soda.

"What is it Weiss?" Winter asked nonchalantly still not looking at them. All of a sudden Winter felt something cold run down her back. She turned her head and saw Weiss had dumpped her drink down her shirt.

"You lit-" before Winter could finish the sentense Weiss slammed the plate in her face. Meanwhile Chad, Yang and Nora had fallen to the ground laughing while the others tried to hide their laughing but were failing.

"WHAT THE HELL WEISS" Winter screamed before Weiss slapped her causing her to freeze.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP WINTER" Weiss screamed at her sister. "Leave now because I am sick of seeing you here constantly insulting me and my friends. I don't care if I win the tournament or not so just leave me and my friends alone"

With that said Weiss walked away from Winter who looked livid but walked away to change. Chad, Yang and Nora finally stopped laughing enough to get off of the ground.

"Weiss that was awesome" said Yang wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Well I couldn't just stand around and let her talk smack about us now could I" said Weiss while Ruby and Nora patted her on the back.

"I am so uploading this video to Youtube" said Chad who recorded everything.

"Go ahead people need to see what a bitch my sister is and this should help" Weiss said grabbing another slice of cheese cake. All of a sudden the monitor brightened and showed Chad and some guy name Sage.

"Well it looks like I am up wish me luck" Chad said grabbing his weapon and making sure he had everything.

"Good luck" said Ruby giving him a kiss on the check. Everyone wished him luck before he got into the arena where Sage was waiting.

"So your Sage nice to meet you" Chad said with a smile.

"Same to you lets have a good match" Sage said with a smile.

Once both of them were ready the match began and Sage just vanished. Chad was shocked by this then all of a sudden was sent flying back. Chad hit the ground and looked up to see Sage reappeared out of thin air.

"What the hell" was all Chad could say after seeing that.

"Allow me to explain my semblance allows me to turn invisible and since you can't see me you can hit me" Sage said.

"Great well my scope is useless but just because you can disappear doesn't mean I will lose" said Chad.

"That's the spirit now then lets go" Sage said before disappearing. Chad closed his eyes and began to listen intently. He ignored the crowds cheers and heard footsteps to his left. Chad tossed Lunar up and grabbed the barrel before swinging it to his left hitting Sage. Sage reappeared after getting hit an stared at Chad with determination in both of the fighters eyes.

"Well I was hoping that the crowd would be able to drown out my foot steps but I guess I will just have to beat you with Foreset and Wild Beast. With that said Sage pulled out two tonfas and prepared for the fight.

"Well lets go then" with that said Chad dashed at Sage. Sage tried to round house Chad but Chad ducked and tried to uppercut Sage. Sage spun to dodged and delivered a couple of blows to Chad. Chad then dropped a gernade secretly before jumping high into the air. Sage looked up and saw Chad shoot at the ground below him. Sage looked down and saw the gernade but couldn't react in time and was caught in the explosion.

Chad landed on the ground just has Sage got back up. Sage dashed at Chad but Chad shot red dust filled bullets at the ground causing a floor of fire right infront of Sage. Sage stopped and looked at Chad who was aiming at him. Chad shot has fast has he could but sage spun defelcting the bullets to the ground all around him.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sage but noiced Chad smirked. Confused he looked down and noticed the bullets all of a sudden exploded into large ice pillars. Sage noticed he was trap and that the only way out was up. However when he looked up he saw Chad who let out a sonic scream causing Sage to cover his ears. Sage then transformed his tonfas into two hand cannons and shot the ice near Chad.

The ice near Chad shattered and he fell in. Chad continued shooting at Sage and vice versa. Once Chad landed the ice pillars started to shatter and chunks began to fall on them. Both Chad and Sage jumped onto the falling ice still shooting at each other while climbing up. Eventually the made it out of the ice wall but Chad and Sage had one bullet left each and both were down to 13% aura. Chad and Sage got ready and both fired their last bullet. Chad hit the ground near Sages feet eith a red dust bullet causing Sage to go flying back and miss his shot.

Sage smiled at Chad before giving him a thumbs up before he fell to the ground. Chad was breating heavily and began to black out but luckily Ruby caught him while Scarlet and Neptune picked up Sage. Once they got the two to the medical bay for some rest they went back to the arena. Once they made it back they saw it was Blake and Scarlet next to fight.

Blake walked into the arena and saw Scarlet weilding two daggers. Scarlet looked at Blake and saw Gambol Shroud. With that the match began both dashed at each other trying to hit the other only to be blocked. Blake then began to shoot at Scarlet but he dodged and dashed right infront of her. Scarlet then swung at her and began trying to hit her stomach. Blake used her semblance to get behind Scarlet and landed a few hits.

Scarlet the threw a kick and round housed Blake causing her to stagger back. Both fighters glared at each other neither saying a word. Scarlet then slammed his elbow into Blakes gut but Blake countered by spinning and punching him into the ground. This repeated for a few minutes with neither side giving in. Blake and Scarlet were beginning to run out of breath and were low on aura. Blake then dashed in and using her semblance attacked Scarlet from all sides. Scarlet jumped over Blake and preformed a sweep kick triping Blake. Before Blake could try and counter Scarlet pinned her to the ground with one of his daggers pointed at her face.

With that Scarlet was declared the winner and helped Blake up.

"That was a good fight, I wish you the best of luck next round" Blake said.

"Thank you, you were a tough fighter" Scarlet said has both of them left the arena. Once Blake got back to her team they went and saw Chad and Sage were awake and were playing poker. Chad then noticed team RWBY and JNPR and smiled.

"Hey guys how was the match I missed?" asked Chad who showed Sage he had a royal flush.

"I lost to Scarlet but he was a strong opponent" Blake answered.

"So they are going to have the rest of the matches tomorrow so we can go get some dinner" said Yang who joined in the poker game.

"Cool hey can Sage and his team join us?" asked Chad.

"Sure I don't see why not" answered Ruby.

"Well I will get my team and be back" Sage said going to find his team.

After a few minutes Sage returned with Neptune, Scarlet and a very sad Sun.

"Hey guys we're back so where do you want to eat?" asked Sage.

"Anywhere is cool with me I am starving" said Chad.

"Um is Sun ok he looks like a kicked puppy" Ruby said worriedly.

"He will be fine he is just mad he has to do community service and that he was disqualified" said Neptune. With that everyone went around Vale and found a restraunt to eat at. After they all finished eating they found a hotel and booked some rooms for the next few days and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

It was the next day everyone woke up felling well rested and great. All except for Phyrra who was looking rather pale and was on the verge of passing out. Everyone looked at her with worried looks.

"Phyrra are you sure you are ok you don't look so good?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I-I will be fine I will feel better after a small nap before the tournament" Phyrra said falling asleep in the hallway of the hotel they were staying at.

"Phyrra you need to go back to bed and rest" Jaune said worried about his partner.

"But if I stay here I will be disqualified from the tournament" she replied.

"What good is fighting when you can barely stand" Yang said.

"Listen I will be fine right Weiss" she said.

"That is a painting of a snowy mountain. Weiss is in the shower in our room" Blake said not looking up from her book.

"Oh my bad" she said before falling on Jaune.

"Ok Phyrra has your team leader I am ordering you to stay here and rest" Jaune said.

"Weiss will watch over you and we will inform the people that run the tournament that you are sick" Ruby said.

"All right I will stay here until I feel better" she said giving in. Everyone smiled and they all turned around a the sound of footsteps and saw Chad walking towards them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Chad asked with a small smile.

"Nothing much except that Phyrra is sick and won't be able to fight" Yang explained.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that so who is going to stay and watch her?" Chad asked.

"We are going to ask Weiss to do it" Yang answered.

"Cool hey I had to go back to Beacon after everyone was asleep and I ended up bringing my new pet back" Chad said.

"You have a pet" said a confused Yang.

"Yep here he is" once Chad said that they all saw what had to be the largest tarantula they have ever seen. It was so big that the body was able to cover Chads head with its legs hanging down. Everyone was snapped out of it when Phyrra saw the spider and screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her with a look that said 'what the fuck'.

"Sp-sp-spider kill it, kill it with fire please" Phyrra yelled who was hiding behind Jaune using him like a shield.

"Oh right Phyrra has a fear of spiders" Ruby said.

"Oh ok I will take him back to Beacon and have my dad watch him. Got to run and I will meet you guys at the tournament" with that Chad ran off. After that Ruby asked Weiss to stay and watch over Phyrra. With that they all made their way to the tournament arena and waited for the next fight to begin. After a hour Chad returned just in time for the next match to be decided.

"Well Nora it looks like it is me and you fighting each other" Yang said with a smile.

"This is going to be a good fight. Good luck but I am not going to go easy on you" Nora said shaking Yangs hand. With that both of them walked into the arena readying their weapons. Once the buzzer went off to start Yang launched herself forward and punched Nora. Nora spun with the punch and slammed Magnhild into Yang sending her to crash into the wall. Yang ran at Nora who began to shoot grenades at her. Yang however dodged all go them and landed a powerful punch on Nora. Nora went flying but used her weapon to stop herself from hitting the wall. Nora activated her semblance and sent electricity into her hammer. She slammed her hammer into the ground breaking the entire arenas ground floor. Some rocks were launched into the air. Nora jumped and hit has many rocks has she could at Yang. Yang did the same thing and launched a bunch of the rocks at Nora.

Nora and Yang dodged all of the rocks and lunged at each other. They exchanged blow from blow neither of them giving in. Nora then used her semblance and swung down trying to knock Yang out. Yang was barely able to block the hit and used her semblance. Yang pushed herself to throw the hardest punch she could and sent Nora flying through the wall of the arena. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Nora was out cold. After Yang was declared the winner she picked up Nora and brought her to the medical tent. After a half an hour Nora was allowed to leave and met back up when the next match of the tournament.

"Great I have to fight Winter" said Jaune sadly.

"It is ok Jaune just remember that you can kick this ice trolls stuck up ass easy" Chad said.

"I was expecting a challenge now a free pass to the second round" said Winter has she made her way to the arena. June looked down but remembered that his friends believe in him so he held his head up high and walked into the arena. Jaune drew his sword and prepared his shield while Winter didn't seem to show any interest in him. Once the match begun Jaune ran at Winter who pulled out he whip and swung at Jaunes feet. Jaune jumped over the whip and preformed a forward roll has he continued to run. Winter began to swing her whip has fast has she could only for Jaune to dodge and block her attacks.

Jaune made it to Winter and swung his sword like crazy landing ten hits. One of the hits left a scratch on Winters cheek. Winter grabbed her cheek and felt the scratch and became absolutely vivid.

"You dare damage my beautiful face. I will make you pay for that" she yelled in anger. Jaune looked scared has Winter began to swing her whip landing some hits. Jaune grunted after getting hit and felt the whip wrap around his leg. Winter smirked and then began to lift Jaune into the air and slam him on the ground. Jaune then activated his semblance to send himself high into the air dragging Winter with him. Winter pulled the whip planning on using him to cushion her fall. However has Jaune fell towards her he stuck his feet out and kicked Winter into the ground before flipping off her. Jaune then pointed his blade at Winters neck pinning her to the ground. Winter reached for her whip but noticed it was behind Jaune. Winter then slammed her knee into Jaunes nuts. Jaune fell over while every guy in the audience froze in pain from that. Winter walked over and grabbed her whip and slowly walked over to Jaune.

"Well it looks like I win this fight" Winter said with a smug grin. Jaune glared at her before preforming a sweep kick knocking Winter to the ground. Jaune then sat on her stopach and held his blade at her neck. Winter couldn't move her hands since Jaune had his feet holding her hands down. With that Jaune was declared the winner of the match.

 **Note: Sorry for the slow updates I will try updating faster and whenever I can and thank you for your patience**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone sat in anticipation for the next match to be decided when the doors burst open. Everyone turned and saw Weiss and Phyrra running to them.

"W-we made it" Weiss panted before falling onto Ruby.

"Hey guys did I miss my match?" asked Phyrra.

"No you were lucky" said Yang. All of a sudden they heard explosions coming from outside. Everyone rushed to see what the source of the explosions were. What they saw was the White Fang with tanks, air ships, and a robot army. Then all of a sudden they heard an evil laughter and looked to see Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Roman.

"Cinder so you decided to show yourself well I hope you like jail because your going away for a long time" said Chad has everyone prepared their weapons.

"Oh sorry but you can't defeat me with this" said Cinder who held up a metal headband.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Weiss.

"Why don't I just show you what it does" with that Cinder put the headband on and the White Fang released millions of grimm into Vale. The grimm stared at the White Fang but did something that shocked everyone. They walked past the White Fang and attacked everyone else.

"What the hell" said Yang who dashed in and began to beat has many grimms that she could.

"Hahahaha do you like it with this headband I can control all of the grimm in the world" Cinder said with a grin on her face.

"Cinder come down her and fight us" screamed Chad and Yang both ready to beat the shit out of her.

"No but I will leave you to die" with that Cinder and her team left. Everyone began killing the grimm has fast has they could but it was getting difficult.

"We need to take down Cinder if we do that the grimm will attack the White Fang so we could kill two birds with one stone" said Weiss has she killed another ursa.

"But we don't know where she is hiding now" said Nora.

"She will need a place that will boost the signal from the headband and their is one one place that would work" said Ren.

"The communication center in town but how are we going to get there we can't just leave the other students to fight the grimm" said Weiss. Before anyone could say anything a large explosion occurred killing a large group of grimm. Then they saw Crona and Qrow along with all of Beacons staff ready to fight.

" you and your friends head to the communications center and stop Cinder we will deal with the grimm" said Ozpin who killed four grimm with his cane.

"Yes sir" said Ruby who along with the rest of her team teams JNPR, CRDL, CFVY and Chad ran to the center. Once they got there they saw a small army of the White Fangs soldiers waiting for them. Team CRDL and team CFVY dashed ion and cleared a path to the door.

"You guys go and beat them silly" yelled Cardin who knocked out more of the army. Everyone nodded and ran in ready for the final fight. The ran up the stairs and saw that it only went up one floor for some reason.

"Looks like we have to find a new way up" said Chad has they ran to find a new staircase. Has the group ran two shadows lunged at them only for Ren and Nora to stop them. Everyone looked at their attackers and saw they were Miltiades and Melanie.

"Sorry but we were hired to stop you so just surrender and save us the trouble" said the twins at the same time.

"Me and Nora got this go on ahead" said Ren ready to fight.

"It is time to break some legs" said Nora with a smile. Everyone nodded and ran to continue up the tower. The twins dashed to try and stop them only for Nora and Ren to stop them. The others mad it to the next floor only for Phyrra to be attacked by a guy with a large bat thing. It was junior and he looked ready to fight. All of a sudden Jaune jumped over Phyrra and kicked Junior in the gut sending him to the floor. All of a sudden another guy dragging a chainsaw sword walked next to Junior. Jaune and Phyrra got their weapons ready for a fight.

"You guys go me and Phyrra will deal with these two" said Jaune. Junior transformed his bat into a rocket launcher and shot at the others only for Jaune to use his semblance and create a shield around them. Everyone took the chance and ran past the two enemies and continued on. They made it to the next floor and saw Winter with some guy just standing there.

"Dad, Winter you guys came here to help us stop the White Fang" said Weiss with a smile. When they didn't answer Weiss took a step forward only for her father to pull out an assault rifle and shot at her. Weiss and everyone dodged.

"Sorry dear but we can't let you or your friends stop Cinder after all we want to see what the headband we made can do" said Weiss father with a smirk. Weiss couldn't believe it her own family working with the White Fang. Weiss was about to get up and attack but a gun shot stopped her. she saw her father's gun fly out of his hands. Everyone looked and saw Chad had shoot the gun.

"I will take these two the rest of you go" he said while glaring at Winter and .

"Chad their is two of them you can't take both of them on by yourself" said Ruby.

"I don't have a choice now do I" he said. All of a sudden everyone saw a bunch of swords fly by and nearly hit Winter who barely managed to dodge. Everyone turned and saw Penny standing behind them.

"Don't worry guys I will help Chad you guys go on" Penny said has her swords returned to her.

"Thanks Penny" said Chad with a smile. The others ran past the two Schnees and made their way up again. In the next room was Roman ready to fight. Blake jumped over the others and swung her blade at Roman only for him to block.

"Keep going I got him" yelled Blake while the others continued on. The next room they saw Mercury standing there before he dashed at them trying to kick Ruby. However Yang blocked the kick and pushed him in the face sending him flying.

"I got this prick so keep going" Yang said. Ruby and Weiss continued past Mercury and found Emerald waiting for them.

"You two are not getting past me" Emerald said has she lunged at the two and attempted to kill them fast. However Weiss blocked both of her attacks and used a glyph to send her away.

"Ruby you have to go defeat Cinder I will hold off Emerald" Weiss said.

"But Weiss I can't do defeat Cinder alone" Ruby said.

"Ruby I am your partner and I know you can do this their is a reason Ozpin made you team leader and this is why now go" Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss good luck" with that Ruby ran into the very top of the communication center and saw Cinder waiting for her.

"Well it looks like the daughter off Summer Rose has finally made it" Cinder said with a smirk.

"I will stop you here and now Cinder" Ruby said.

"Oh those words were the same words your mother said before I left her to die in a forest full of grimm" with that Cinder pulled out a scythe with Summer's symbol on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 ***With Ren and Nora***

Ren and Nora were back to back watching the twins carefully waiting for them to attack. Miltiades was the first to move, with a quick dash she and unleashed a flurry of slashes at Ren. Ren blocked all of the hit and focused his aura into his leg before kicking Miltiades in the gut sending he flying back. Nora dashed at Melanie and swung at her only go Melanie to jump over the hammer and start kicking Nora. Nora spun her hammer to block all of the kicks but Melanie jumped over the hammer and kicked Nora in the face. Ren looked at Nora has she went flying, Miltiades took this chance tossing her claws at Ren and sent him flying into Nora his clothes with claw marks in it.

"You can't beat us we trained to fight has a team so we suggest you surrender" Melanie said.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you and your sisters legs" Nora said with and evil grin.

"Nora remember what I said about breaking legs?" Ren asked.

"Not to why do you ask?" asked a confused Nora.

"Forget that and lets break their legs" Ren said smiling.

The twins both had a feeling that told them to run but they decided to ignore it since their was no way they could lose this fight. They noticed Ren load his gun and get behind Nora. The twins got ready to dash when all of a sudden Ren shoot Nora in the back. The twins were confused has hell as to why Ren shot Nora with what appeared to be yellow dust rounds. The twins smirked thinking it was over when they noticed something odd. Nora was still standing and had a large grin on her face. Nora then transformed her weapon into its grenade launcher form and fired all of her grenades at them. The twins ran in hopes of dodging the grenades but to no avail. The explosion hit both of them sending them flying into a wall. Nora hugged Ren and began to squeeze him when they heard grunts coming from the twins. They looked and saw the twins were getting up and boy did they look pissed off.

"You are so going to pay for that do you know how much our clothes cost" yelled Miltiades.

"You two are so going to get it" said Melanie.

Nora and Ren got ready to end this has fast has they could. Ren and Nora dashed at the twins. Ren jumped up high causing the twins to look up and allowing Nora to smack the twins with full force. Ren landed and grabbed Melanies right leg before his slammed his palm into her knee breaking her leg. Melanie screamed in pain before she swung her good leg at Ren only for him to catch it and break that leg. Miltiades looked to see her sister with two broken legs. Before she could dash and try to kill Ren for hurting her sister something stopped her.

"I get to break the other girls legs" said a excited Nora with an evil grin.

Miltiades was terrified by the look in Noras eyes. Nora began to chase Miltiades around the room. Ren just stood there watching while he began to bandage himself up. Ren then heard a loud crash and someone scream in pain.

"Are you happy now that you got to break someones legs?" Ren asked has Nora walked next to him.

"Yep now if only you would let me break legs more often" Nora said.

"How about this next time Cardin acts like a jerk you can break his leg, now let me bandage you up we need to hurry" Ren said has he began to bandage Nora up.

 ***With Jaune and Phyrra***

Jaune and Phyrra looked at Junior and the White Fangs lieutenant stood there ready for a serious match. Jaune and Phyrra dashed in first with Jaune swinging his sword has fast has he could at Junior while Phyrra threw her shield at the lieutenant. Hitting him in the face before she round house kicked him in the face. Junior shot rocket at Jaune only for Jaune to block with his shield. Junior smirked that he hit his target but was shocked to see Jaune was perfectly fine. Junior transformed his weapon into its bat form and charged at Jaune. Meanwhile Phyrra was beating the lieutenant with ease. She would block his chainsaw sword and smack him with her spear. The lieutenant was getting pissed off and then he thought of something he had just in case he needed it.

Phyrra slowly approached the lieutenant planning on making sure he was out all of a sudden he rolled onto his back and sprayed Phyrra with mace causing her to cover her eyes. The lieutenant took this chance and hit Phyrra with a barrage of strikes from his blade. Jaune looked and saw Phyrra needed his help, unfortunately this cause Junior to smack Jaune right into the lieutenant. Jaune got up and ran to Phyrra.

"Are you ok Phyrra, what happened?" Jaune asked.

"He sprayed me with mace so I can't see" Phyrra said. Before Jaune could think of something to do to help Phyrra he heard the lieutenant yelling.

"Watch what you are doing human we are stuck working together" the lieutenant yelled at Junior.

"Just stay out of my way" Junior countered.

Jaune could feel the tension between the two and had a crazy idea that might just work. Jaune told Phyrra to stay put and let him handle the two guys himself. Jaune walked between the two and flipped both of them off. The two men charged at Jaune ready to kill him. Junior swung his bat but Jaune dodged and Junior ended up hitting the lieutenant. The lieutenant growled in anger and punched Junior in the face. Junior got up and swung at the lieutenant only to be blocked by his chainsaw sword. The two men began to fight each other while Jaune took his chance to think of how to help Phyrra get the mace out of her eyes. Jaune saw Junior flying in the air and saw the sprinklers. Jaune looked for something to set them off and thought of something that might just work.

"Phyrra can I borrow Milo also how do I turn it from a spear to a gun?" Jaune asked.

"Sure and you just hit the third button in the center of the shaft" Phyrra explained. The spear transformed into the gun and he aimed straight up and shot the sprinklers. The sprinklers went off causing Junior and the lieutenant to look up confused. Phyrra looked up and let the water get the mace out of her eyes.

"Thanks Jaune I owe one for that" Phyrra said has Jaune gave her back her weapon.

"No problem but now it is time for combination Arkos" Jaune said with a smile. Phyrra nodded in agreement. Both Jaune and Phyrra quickly dashed at the two adults and unleashed a flurry of attacks not even giving the two adults a chance to counter. To end the fight Jaune and Phyrra round housed their opponents heads into each other knocking them out. Jaune and Phyrra were both out of breath when Ren and Nora ran in.

"I see you guys won your fight has well" Ren said.

"Yep just let us rest and we will be good to go" Jaune said.

 ***With Chad and Penny***

"I knew you and almost everyone in your family were assholes but criminals that's just low" Chad said has he began to shoot at Winter.

"Please when Cinder kills your little girlfriend we will have all the power and nothing could stop us" Winter said trying to hit Chad.

"Ruby won't lose to Cinder she and her friends are combat ready" Penny said throwing her swords at mr. Schnee.

"You truly are a fool to believe that but it doesn't matter because once you two are out of the way we will go kill the rest of your friends" mr. Schnee said hile he shot at Penny.

Chad kept trying to freeze Winter but she was quick and could dodge. Chad dashed getting right in front of Winter and smacked her with the but of his rifle. Winter spun and kicked Chad into Penny and then both were hit by a blizzard from mr. Schnee. Chad and Penny shivered because of the cold from the blizzard and Chad was beginning to lose the feeling in his hands and feet.

"Winter you go ahead and kill them I will keep the blizzard going so they can't stop you" mr. Schnee said with a smirk. Before Winter could move a ring of swords flew by nearly hitting mr. Schnee. The two Schnees looked in surprise to see Penny was perfectly fine.

"Penny how can you stand the cold like that?" asked Chad trying to get the feeling back in his hands.

"I will tell you later right now we got a fight on our hands" Penny answered.

"Ok lets just end this fast so we can go help the others" Chad said.

They all dashed and began to fight with all of their might. Winter and Penny were fighting until Penny knocked the whip from Winters and an pointed a blade at her. Winter smirked before she stuck something to Penny's blade before kicking her back. Penny looked at what was stuck to her and realized it was a bomb. Winter smirked before she activated it blowing Penny up. Chad turned and saw the explosion and feared the worst. His fears were confirmed when he heard Winter laughing like a maniac. Chad was then shot in the shoulder and kicked to where the explosion was. Chad looked up from the ground and saw Penny missing her left arm and her lower body. Chad was even more surprised to see that Penny was an robot.

"Penny are you ok?" Chad asked.

"I am fine for now but am running low on power so soon I will shut down and then once this is over I will be deleted" Penny explained.

"What do you mean deleted?" Chad asked.

"Ironwood made me to be a weapon but I can think so he will take my data and make a new A.I" Penny explained.

"Penny I am going to protect you but first I need to take down these two any ideas?" Chad asked.

"They are both low on aura you need to just hit them hard enough one more time to finish them" Penny explained.

Winter and her father were approaching to make sure they were dead but the saw Chad getting up. They stopped a few meters away from them before he threw something at them. Winter caught it and opened it to reveal a lot of dust. Chad then let out a sonic scream and sent Winter and her father flying into a wall. Winter opened her eyes and saw the bag of dust flying at her. When the bag hit her it exploded in a multitude of colors. Chad saw that both of the Schnee family were knocked out. Chad then ran to Penny to try and help her.

"Penny is their anyway I can save you?" Chad asked worried.

"I am a machine why would you save me instead of treating your injuries?" Penny asked has Chad began to look pale.

"Don't you ever call yourself a machine you are mine and Ruby's friend and I would rather die then let someone I care about suffer" Chad said.

Penny had no idea what to say she was happy that Chad cared so much for her. Penny began to smile and grabbed Chads hand.

"Their maybe a way but you need to listen carefully" Penny said has Chad nodded.

 **Note: Hey everyone let me know what you think of this chapter I like reading reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hello everyone if you haven't seen my announcement on Child of Rose then check it out because it explains where I have been. Also I am going to update A Bats Journey twice this weekend because it is almost finished.**

 ***With Blake***

Blake watch Roman carefully waiting for him to strike. Roman seemed calm but smirked before raising his cane to shoot her. She jumped back dodging the blast and used her semblance to launch at Roman. Roman block Blakes attack with his cane.

"Well looks like the cat has claws" he said with a smirk.

Blake glared at him but said nothing using her semblance to attack from all sides of Roman. Roman grunted in pain and countered her by blasting the ground at his feet. He went flying into the air while she was sent flying back. He turned and shot her while she was in the air. Unfortunately she couldn't dodge in time and was hit her bow was destroyed revealing her cat ears. She started to stand up again only to be smack by Roman who dashed at her. While Blake was in the air she transformed her blade into a gun and began to shoot at him. He dodged most but was hit by the last two shoots. Roman grunted in pain but stayed standing. Blake landed and instantly dashed at him with her sword. She swung only for him to block with his cane.

"Your not going to win this so why do you fight?" he asked.

"I fight to stop the White Fang from destroying any hope of equality for all faunus" she said before doing a backflip kicking him in the jaw.

Roman got back up and fired ice dust rounds at her. Blake ran at him dodging the bullets with ease. He decided shooting was use less so he charged in. Roman smirked before he began to slightly glow. Blake wondered what he was up to but got her answer when he created a orb of light in his hand and threw it at her. She jumped to the side dodging it however it hit right behind her and exploded sending her flying forward. Roman dashed forward and began to strike her multiple times. He then kicked her in the gut sending her flying to the ground and dropping her weapon. Roman walked up to her before stoping her face causing her to cough up blood. Roman raised his boot and stomped her stomach before pointing his cane at her head.

"Well little kitty it looks like this is the end for you and don't worry your friends will be joining you shortly" he said with a smirk. Before he could shoot Blake managed to grab her weapon and quickly shot him in the shoulder. Blake then jumped up and slammed her foot in his gut knocking the air out of him. She then used ice dust rounds to freeze Roman to the ground.

"You may have defeated me but do you really think little red can beat Cinder alone?" Roman asked trying to break free. Blake kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. Blake then began dash to find Ruby and help her.

 ***With Yang***

Yang and Mercury glared at each other before before both launched at each other. Yangs fist and Mercury's boot collided both stood their ground and began to repeatedly began to punch and kick at each other. Both of them never giving in and after a few minutes of neither of them hitting the other they jumped back from each other. She launched herself at him again only for him to round house her in the side of her head. Yang pun with it and launched herself forward punching him in the stomach. He was sent flying from the hit but managed to land on his feet. He then began to shoot at her only for her to run around him to dodge while returning fire. Mercury then fire some bullets into the air while spinning. The bullets then began to spin into a tornado before launching at her with in more force.

Yang began to jump sideways to dodge while dashing at him. Unfortunately a bullet hit Yang's shoulder causing her to grab her shoulder in pain. Mercury stopped his attack and smirked at seeing he had hit her.

"Well blonde it has been fun fighting you but I need to beat you so I can go kill that little brat you call a sister so lets get this over with fast" he said with a smirk.

Yangs eyes turned red and she dashed has fast has she could and began to punch at him. He countered every attack she threw at him but Yang saw an opening and punched him in his right knee. Mercury fell to the ground holding his knee. Yang walked up to him planning on punching him so hard in the face that he would be out for weeks. He smirked and kicked her in the gut while shooting her sending her flying into the ceiling. He then stood up and drop kicked her before she hit the ground launching her into the wall.

"How the hell" she said surprised he was not in pain.

"Let me show you something" he said before lifting he pants legs revealing he had prosthetic legs.

Yang was surprised but got up ready to fight again. She slammed her fist together while he took his fighting stance. She dashed at him while he threw kicks sending blades of wind at her. She managed to dodge the blades of wind and reached him she then began to throw a barrage of punches. He kept dodging has many has he could but he noticed something odd. Yang was smirking before he could think of what she was up to she all of a sudden did a full split and preformed a powerful uppercut right in his balls. Mercury screamed in pain but it wasn't over has she also fired a shot right into his balls. Mercury flew into the air before he went flying into the air before Yang grabbed his right leg and threw him ripping his fake leg off.

Mercury landed holding his balls trying to think but found her standing over him before punching him in the face knocking him out cold. Yang took some deep breaths before she ran to the stairs. She stopped and turned to look at him before speaking.

"Looks like I got a leg up on you" she said before laughing has she ran hoping to find Ruby.

 ***With Weiss***

Weiss and Emerald dashed at each other countering each other trying to gain the upper hand. Emerald transformed her weapons into gun mode before shooting at Weiss. Weiss slammed rapier into the ground creating a wall of ice to block all of the bullets.

"Surrender and turn yourself in or I won't hold back" Weiss said pulling her rapier out of the ground.

"Oh sure I surrender just let me feed my unicorn and fly to the prison" Emerald said sarcastically.

Weiss lunged at her only for Emerald to block her attack before she was kicked in the gut. Weiss was sent flying back some. Weiss looked at Emerald to see her with her weapon in hand. Weiss created glyphs that launched her at Emerald. Emerald then began to shoot at Weiss only for Weiss to use her glyphs to avoid the bullets. Weiss managed to grab her weapon before jumping back. Weiss then dashed forward ready to end this fight fast when she froze. Weiss no longer saw Emerald instead she saw her mother.

"M-mom" Weiss said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Yes Weiss please come with me the fully trained hunters can handle this" said Weiss's mother.

Weiss lunged at her mother planning to strike only for her mother to dodge her weapon. Weiss continued trying to land a hit on her mother but was failing. Eventually Weiss managed to graze her mothers side causing her to fall to her knees.

"W-why would you attack me Weiss?" her mother asked sadly.

"Because my mom died when I was four years old" Weiss answered.

All of a sudden Weiss's mother disappeared and in her place was Emerald who was holding her side. Emerald then attacked Weiss only for her to block every hit. Emerald then jumped slamming her knee into Weiss's elbow breaking her right arm. Weiss screamed in pain dropping her weapon.

"Now how would you like to die decapitation or a bullet to the brain?" Emerald asked with a smirk.

Weiss glared at her before taking a deep breath and standing up. Before Emerald could figure out what she was up to a giant glyph appeared on the floor all of a sudden a giant knight appeared. The knight had pure white armor and a giant sword which was light blue. The knight slammed its sword into the ground sending Emerald into the air before the knight punched Emerald into the ground. The knight lifted its hand put to reveal Emerald was knocked out. The knight began to disappear had Weiss grabbed her weapon with her left hand before she ran to get to Ruby.

 ***With Ruby***

Ruby made a mad dash at Cinder trying to destroy the headband. Cinder dodged with ease and began to attack with her twin black swords. Cinder lit her swords on fire with her semblance before trying to cut Ruby's head off. Ruby jumped backed before shooting a few shots at Cinder only for her to block all of the bullets.

"You really think you can win against me so give up and I will end you quickly" Cinder said launching waves of fire at Ruby.

"Never we will stop you and the White Fang" Ruby said dodging all of the waves of fire.

Cinder frowned and began to swing her swords at Ruby only for her to block each swing. Cinder wanted to end this fast and began to plan how to end it. Cinder preformed a sweep kick and punched Ruby away. Ruby got up and saw Crescent Rose at Cinders feet. Cinder smirked before he covered her right foot in fire and stomped Crescent Rose in half. Ruby went wide eyed in surprise and began to panic.

"What am I going to do" Ruby thought to herself before Cinder laughing broke her train of thought.

"Looks like I win now then it is time to die" with that Cinder called up 30 grimm to her side.

Ruby began to back upon fear she had no weapon and was surrounded by grimm. A beowulf then charged at her only for Weiss to piece through its head killing it instantly.

"Weiss you're here" Ruby said happily.

"She isn't the only one here" came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see team JNPR, Chad and the rest of team RWBY standing their with their weapons drawn. All of them ran up to Ruby and Weiss ready for the final battle. Cinder laughed again earning everyones attention.

"You all seriously think you can win I have an army of soldiers and an army of grimm it is hopeless just give up" Cinder said.

Everyone looked at each other and prepared their weapons. The grimm then began to charge at them only to began getting shot down. Chad stayed with Ruby protecting her while everyone else charged the grimm. After a few minutes all 30 grimm were killed.

"No matter how many grimm you kill I can just call on more to kill you" Cinder said before Cinder could call for more grimm a bullet hit the headband breaking it.

Cinder looked for the source of the bullet and saw Chad aiming at her smoke coming from the barrel. Cinder created a giant fire ball and threw it at them planning on killing them all. Before the fire ball could hit them they heard a familiar voice.

"Weiss create an ice shield now and fast" said the voice. Weiss did has she was told and created an ice dome to protect everyone. Everyone looked at Chad and saw a little holographic Penny standing on Chads gun.

"What the hell" was everyone but Chad and Ruby's reaction.

"Penny you are an A.I" said Weiss in surprise.

"Yes and I will explain after we stop Cinders plan now then when the fire ball dissipates we will all attack her and hold nothing back" Penny said while everyone nodded in agreement.

The fire ball dissipated everyone charged at Cinder attacking her not giving her a chance to attack. Cinder was getting hit from a;; angles and was about to use her semblance when all of a sudden she felt cold she looked to see ice forming around her quickly. Before Cinder could react she felt a gun barrel at the side of her head. She looked to see Chad who was smirking Cinder looked down and saw her hands were frozen. Cinder began to try melting the ice but realized she couldn't. They knocked her aura down to dangerous levels before she could think of another possible escape Yang punched her knocking her out cold. Ruby began to call Qrow and see how everything is going on outside. All of a sudden the doors burst open and in comes Ozpin and Qrow.

"It is good to see that you kids are all right" said Qrow has he hugged Ruby and Yang.

"I am proud of you all but before we can celebrate we need to help clean up the mess made by the White Fang and the grimm" Ozpin said.

"We managed to hold them back causing them to retreat but without their leader I am sure we won't have to deal with them for a long time" Qrow explained.

Everyone nodded and began to cheer before the left the room has Ironwood walked in with a large amount of soldiers. Ironwood approached them with a serious expression on his face.

"You kids did a great job and I thank you for your help but I know that the one known has Chad has an A.I that belongs to the Atlas military and I need to retrieve it" Ironwood said has the soldiers began to take Cinder to jail.

"Fine here" Chad said throwing a chip to Ironwood. Ironwood caught it and began to leave while everyone looked at Chad.

"Why did you give him Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I didn't Penny was downloaded into my sniper rifle what I gave him was what originally help Penny" with that Penny appeared on Chads head.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we have a lot of work to do" Qrow said. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the building. For the next few months every school and citizens began working together to fix all of the buildings that were destroyed.

 ***4 months later***

Everything was back to normal Cinder and all of her goons were arrested and would never get out of jail. Ruby had fixed Crescent Rose, Jaune and Phyrra had started dating, Nora and Ren also finally got together together, Blake no longer wore her bow, Weiss was put in charge of her family's company, Yang was back at making horrible puns, and Chad had made a new body for Penny. Penny's new body was the same hight has her old body but had long orange hair with pigtails and wore a green shirt and grey pants. Her swords were placed in a box that she carried with her at all times. Everyone was glad it was over but they all knew that their work will never be done.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

 ***6 years later* *Chad, Ruby and Penny***

Over the years a lot has changed for Chad, Ruby and Penny. Chad and Ruby had finally tied the knot after they graduated and Ruby had a great present for Chad. An the surprise came in the form of triplet all three girls. Chad passed out while Penny congratulated them and helped set up their nursery. Chad woke up 3 days after hearing the news and help. and helped get everything ready. When the children were born everyone was there. Their oldest daughter had silver eyes and black hair but also had a short fluffy dog tail. They named her Summer Taurus in memory of Ruby's mom. The next one born was named Selena Taurus she had brown eyes and black and red hair like Ruby and was human. Finally their was youngest daughter Rose Taurus who had dark grey hair and silver eyes. That was one of the best days of their lives and then parenting happened. Penny had moved in and help them raise the children while they went on missions to earn some money. We now find the parents in question relaxing in the living room of their house watching tv.

"Hey Chad I have a surprise for you" Ruby said with a smile.

"Does this surprise involve you, me and Penny and what we did last night" he said with a grin.

"No it is nothing like that you pervert" Ruby said her cheeks a little pink at the memory.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I am pregnant again" she exclaimed happily. She then noticed Chad was not moving for some reason so she shook him lightly and realized he had passed out again.

 ***Adam and Neo***

Adam and Neo didn't change much but Neo did give birth to a health baby girl. They named her Maria Taurus, she had red hair and pink eyes. Maria was a handful when she was five she ended up burning down three rooms at Beacon because someone left fire dust unattended. Maria ended up getting grounded for a month with no dessert.

 ***Jaune and Phyrra***

After Jaune and Phyrra graduated they decided to get married and start a family. Jaune was now the new headmaster at Beacon while Phyrra was his assistant. Jaune now wore and outfit similar to Ozpins only it was white and yellow. Phyrra had let her hair down and helped keep the students in check. After a year of being married Phyrra was pregnant with seven kids 6 girls and one boy. When Phyrra finally gave birth she ended up breaking Jaunes hand. All of the kids had blonde hair but three had blue eyes and the rest had green. The boy was the youngest and was named Danny while the girls from oldest to youngest were named Sherry, Amber, Mimi, Destiny, Blair and Tina.

 ***Weiss***

Weiss had taken over the Schnee Dust Company an had made major changes. They gave faunus workers better pay and treated them equally and helped fund charity events. She even settled down with Neptune. Weiss had also given birth to a health baby boy who she named Grey.

 ***Blake***

Blake had started a new group to fight for equality for all faunus. With help from Weiss the group turned into a global organization named Faunus Rights. She even married Sun but has not gotten pregnant yet. She and Sun work together to help set up charity events and even go on missions together.

 ***Yang***

Yang had finally found her mother Raven and learned why she left. Both proceeded to patch up their relationship and were now living together. Yang had not found a boyfriend and didn't plan on finding one anytime soon. She would constantly go out and explore new places ignoring her own safety.

 ***Ren and Nora***

Ren and Nora finally married after five years and had moved to Atlas to raise their family. A few weeks after they were married Nora learned she was pregnant. They later learned that it was twins one boy and one girl. When they children were born Nora and Ren cried tears of joy. The boys name was Laxus while the girls name was Rin. Laxus had orange hair and magenta eyes while Rin had green eyes and black hair. They decided to open up a bakery so that way they can always be with their children.

 **Hey everyone thank you for reading the story sorry if the epilogue was not that great I have never written one before but once again thank you all and I hope you enjoyed reading it has much has I love writing it.**


End file.
